Hi Gabriel, it's me
by vvebster
Summary: If you could pick your guardian angel who would you pick? Elizabeth Brooks decided to pick the famous Archangel Gabriel. Well, she thought it was her decision. Little did she know it was chosen for her aeons ago. Now that Elizabeth hangs around with the Winchester brothers, she realizes her childhood imaginary friend turned out to be real.
1. Prayers

"Hi Gabriel, my name is Elizabeth. My mommy told me that you can pray to angels and I thought you would be a good choice. She said angels watch over you and protect you when you ask nicely. I don't need protection right now I just wanted to say hi. Okay, that's it for now, goodnight Gabriel."

"Hi Gabriel, it's Elizabeth. I'm gonna ride a bike tomorrow for the first time. I'm excited but also scared. Daddy said that I might fall but that's okay because he fell on his first try too. Can… can you make sure I don't fall? I don't want to get hurt. Thank you, good night Gabriel."

"Hi Gabriel, it's Elizabeth. I ride my bike to school now every day with Mommy. She said that I'm a pro! I even got the tricycle part of the bike taken off so now I ride it like a big girl. Tomorrow Mommy and I are going to ride all the way to the park and get ice cream. Okay, that's all, goodnight Gabriel."

"Hi Gabriel, it's Elizabeth. Tomorrow Mommy, Daddy and I are going to go camping for the whole weekend. Daddy said we can roast marshmallows. I haven't had a marshmallow in a long long time. Do you like marshmallows? I think everyone should eat marshmallows. If you want you can come camping with us and eat some marshmallows. I gotta go to bed now, Mommy said we have to wake up early. Goodnight Gabriel."

"Gabriel please come! Please help! They took Daddy! Gabriel!"

"Gabriel… it's Elizabeth… Daddy died… Mommy's in the hospital… Camping wasn't a good idea… we didn't even get to roast marshmallows."

"Hi Gabriel, it's Elizabeth. I haven't prayed to you in a while but that's because a lot's changed. Did you know monsters exist? Like the one in the movies, they are actually real. A hunter named John saved Mommy and I from them. That was the last time I prayed to you. Anyway's Mommy is a hunter now too! She and I drive around the whole country to save people like John saved us. Mommy said I'm too young to be a hunter but I hope to be a hunter one day. John has two kids too, they are Sam and Dean and they're my new best friends. We hang out in our motel rooms together when Mommy and John hunt monsters. Uhh… Gabriel… Could you make sure Mommy is okay when she goes hunting? I don't want her gone like Daddy… Thank you, Goodnight Gabriel."

"Hi Gabriel, it's me. Today was my first day of middle school. It was Sam's and Dean's first day at the school too but they've been in a middle school before. They told me all about it but they never told me how hurtful some kids would be."

"Hi Gabriel, it's me. Yesterday was my first time hunting with Mom and I wasn't as scared as I thought I'd be. A vamp almost got me, almost. But I'm okay, and I kinda can't wait to go hunting again. Watch out for me when I do though please, I'd rather not have a close call like that again. Thanks, goodnight Gabriel."

"Hi Gabriel, it's me. Umm, I'm like really happy right now because Tommy Sitwell asked me out today. I honestly can't stop smiling. Dean and Sam kept making jokes about how my face is gonna stick this way but honestly, I couldn't care less because Tommy Fucking Sitwell asked me out. Ohmygod I just swore I'm so sorry. Do angels swear? If not I'm so sorry, I'm just really happy. I have got to bed because he's taking me out tomorrow and I gotta look my best. But to be honest I'm not sure I'll get to sleep. I'm just so happy. Anyways, goodnight Gabriel."

"Hi Gabriel, it's me. Umm… I'm not sure if there's a line between what I can pray to you about and what I can't and if I'm crossing it tonight I'm sorry, give me a sign tomorrow and I'll never do it again it's just I don't have anyone else to talk to. Mom's not easy to talk to these days and Sam and Dean are well… they are like my brothers and I feel like it would be weird. I'm just gonna come out and say it. I lost my virginity today. Okay, it's out there, can't take it back. How do I feel about it? Well meh. It wasn't anything special like the movies. Tommy is great and I think I love him to be honest but the whole thing as well… I just laid there. And it kinda hurt. He said that that might happen the first few times. Maybe it will be better when I do it a few times? I dunno. I'm sorry I'm even talking about this. I'll stop talking. Goodnight Gabriel."

"Please let me ace this test please please please."

"Hi Gabriel, it's me. Uhh, so I caught Tommy cheating on me with fucking Brittney Flanagan in the girl's bathroom at school today… so we're done… Dean found me crying in the stairwell and pounded the shit out of Tommy until the Principle peeled Dean off of him. Kinda wish I was there to see that but I'm also glad I wasn't because I heard that Tommy said he only was with me for one thing… I'm sure you can guess what that was… Is it possible to ask you to kill him for me? Or like brutally maim? I know that's kinda going against the Bible so I understand if you can't but it felt good to ask. Anyways, goodnight Gabriel."

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die."

"The ghost is gonna be around the corner I just know it, please don't let it jump scare me. I'm too stressed with school work to deal with this shit."

"I need to ace all my exams, please, please, please."

"Hi Gabriel, it's me. I'm a high school graduate now. Woohoo. Sam is already off to University and Mom wants me to go to but I don't know. I feel like hunting is what I'm good at and to me, it's the most important job a person could do. Right? Saving people from things they didn't even know actually existed. Dean is still hunting and John seems okay with it. He actually seems more pissed at Sam for leaving. Haven't told mom yet. I hope she takes it well. Anyways, goodnight Gabriel."

"Hi Gabriel, it's me. Mom didn't take it well… she kicked me out. I'm living at Bobby's now. Haven't seen Dean or Sam in a long time. Feeling pretty lonely… anyways, goodnight Gabriel."

"Hi Gabriel, it's me. Bobby gave me a truck for my 21st birthday. I've been on the road ever since, tracking down any leads for hunts as I go. Still, haven't seen Dean or Sam. It's been years now… I wonder if they just don't want to ever see me again. I know for a fact Mom doesn't want to see me. Last time she said I reminded her too much of Dad. So I've been on my own. Bobby calls me ever so often to check up on me. He's always saying that I can come back and hunt with him if I want. He's a sweet guy under that hard exterior but I never took him up on it. I dunno why. Maybe because I don't want to get too close. Maybe I'm scared I will and he'll abandon me too… Okay um well I'm obviously rambling now, you probably got better things to do than hear what I've been doing. Goodnight Gabriel."

"Please don't let me get killed, please don't let me get killed."

"Please don't let it be a werewolf OHMYGOD IT IS I FUCKING KNEW IT!"

"Hi Gabriel, it's me. John died… Dean called me- well he actually called Bobby to get my number and then called me. He and Sam have been pretty busy since the last time I've seen them. Sam's hunting again and the two of them are after a demon that killed their mom. I told them I could help. It'll be good to hunt with someone else again. I hope we find this sob. Anyways, goodnight Gabriel."

"If demons exist… does that mean its possible for you to exist? I mean let's face it angels are probably not real, you're like an imaginary friend turned therapy session minus the therapist but if you were real you'd tell me right? Like I'd like to think I would have seen you by now. I dunno maybe that's not how angels work. Or maybe you don't exist at all. Seems about right, how demons would exist but angels would stay a myth. I'll still pray to you regardless like I said, free therapy."

* * *

Very excited about this one. Hope you are too, let me know!


	2. First Encounter

The Winchester brothers called Bobby and Elizabeth about a case they were working on. They didn't explain much on the phone but they said they needed some fresh eyes on the case and that was enough to get them to come. Bobby headed over right away, but Elizabeth was a few states over finishing up on a haunting. She told them to keep her updated and she shouldn't be long. She liked to triple check that she burned everything that needed to be burned before leaving a town. When she was certain that she did she hopped into her truck and began her drive. She was about halfway there when Bobby called her.

"Hey Bobby, you there?"

"Yeah, these two idjits found themselves a Demigod."

"Damn really? Who?"

"A trickster and there's more than one. There's Loki in Scandinavia, Anansi in West Africa, there's dozens of them and they're powerful. They can create things out of thin air, things as real as you and me kid. And they can make them vanish just as quick."

"Wow, okay so this thing is kinda high on the monster food chain."

"That's one way of putting it. How far away are you?"

Elizabeth looked at the sign that she just passed, "a few hours. But if you guys think this thing is gonna hurt anyone else go for it. I'll be there for the next Demigod."

"No, no, the boys got a plan. Gonna make the jump on him tonight. It'll also a benefit to us to have another good hunter with us."

Elizabeth smiled at Bobby's compliment. A sentence like that is rare from the old hunter. "Alrighty well, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Drive safe kid."

"Will do."

A few hours later, Elizabeth got to the college campus parking lot just as Sam and Bobby walked up to the main buildings door. The two hunters turned towards the car lights, noticing the truck, they waved. Elizabeth got out of the truck with a wooden stake in hand. She smiled at the two. Bobby was practically her father figure even though she would never admit it and Sam was like a brother to her. They were her family. When she reached them she gave each of them a quick hug. Her height made her able to rest her chin on top of Bobby's hat when she hugged him but when she hugged Sam it was his chin on the top of her head. She never met anyone taller than Sam.

"Where's Dean?" She asked, suddenly realizing his absence.

Sam scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah he went in already. We staged this fight earlier on so the Trickster thinks he's alone."

"When did he go in?"

Sam looked at Bobby, leaving him to answer. "About ten minutes ago?" Was the old hunter's response.

"Well, let's get going then. He could have Dean in God knows what kinda situation," Elizabeth started for the door, the other hunters followed.

Walking into the building, they could hear music playing from the auditorium. They planned to block all exit points. Bobby and Sam would take the doors that lead to the seats and Elizabeth would go around back behind the stage. Elizabeth's entry point took some time to get to, having to walk around outside of the auditorium until reaching the backstage entrance. By the time she stepped inside, she could hear a commotion. Sam and Bobby were already out there and they were fighting a masked man with a chainsaw while Dean was fighting… two women in lingerie? Elizabeth couldn't help but smile in amusement. Dean's always been a womanizer, and the idea that two beautiful women were fighting him seemed ridiculous. She soon snapped back to reality when she watched the two women throw Dean down towards the pit of the auditorium.

"Dean!" She called out, stepping out from the curtains. The two women's heads snapped in her direction. What Elizabeth didn't notice was that the Trickster was looking at her as well. He was stunned. He could have sworn she was three states over working on a ghost hunt, yet there she was in front of him. With the Trickster distracted Dean grabbed the stake that Sam tossed over to him and stabbed the Demigod. As the Trickster fell into the seat behind him the two women and the chainsaw man disappeared. Silence quickly consumed the room.

"Good teamwork now let's get out of here," Bobby spoke, already walking up the stairs.

"You okay Dean?" Sam asked as Dean walked up the stairs towards him.

"Yeah I'm fine," he rolled his shoulder a few times as he answered, "you coming Liz?"

Elizabeth walked to the first row of seats, staring at the limp body of the Demigod. Something about him looked familiar, but she couldn't point it out. His golden like hair seemed to shine even in the poorly lit room. It was reminding her of something. A lost memory hidden away in the back of her brain. Maybe the way it shined reminded her of sunlight? Or maybe a medal she won back in school? These were good candidates but they weren't satisfying.

"Liz?" Dean called louder.

She blinked, and looked up at the two brothers, "yup." Running up the steps, she soon met up with them and the three of them ran out.

With the hunters gone the auditorium fell silent once again. It wasn't until he thought the coast was clear that the real Trickster walked out of the shadows and towards the limp body. Taking a bite out of a candy bar, he watched the body disappear just as his other minions did. He then looked up at the stage where Elizabeth came from. A sigh escaped his lips. A quick wish that the night went another way ran across his thoughts. But he shook the thought out of his mind. He can't. As if on cue, he could hear her praying to him.

"Hey Gabriel, it's me. Took down a demigod today, pretty badass huh? Kinda wish I got to meet him though, he made me laugh. He— he made Dean fight these two incredibly good looking women and hahaha oh man the look of confusion on the poor guy's face. He didn't know what to do. Oh, and I heard he made some douchbag believe that he got abducted by aliens. Not only did the aliens apparently probe him but they— they made him slow dance? How rich is that? I mean yeah he killed some people but I gotta admit he had style. Anyways, goodnight Gabriel."

He smiled as he listened to her laughing at his schemes. It made the night worth it, hearing her pray about him like that. It sent chills down his spine. It was almost enough for him to fly to her motel room and reveal to her who he was. But he didn't, instead he collected his stuff from the college and moved on to the next adventure.

* * *

Okay, so I couldn't wait a week to post this chapter because I'm just so happy about the response I got on the first! I'm so happy you guys like it so far! Will write soon :)


	3. More Prayers

"Hi Gabriel, it's me. Completed an interesting werewolf case today. Sam fell for the werewolf… and from what we know there's no cure so it didn't end well… It got me thinking though, the whole human and monster relationship. I wonder if it is possible. I mean if they love each other it should right? I dunno. Human and vampire, that would end bloody. Human and ghost, that's probably happened before but it never ends well. Human and werewolf… I doubt it. I can't even pitcher a human dating a demon. Maybe it's not possible. Maybe humans just should stay with humans and that's that. Anyways, goodnight Gabriel."

"Hi Gabriel, it's me. I've seen Dean and Sam do some pretty stupid stuff but voluntarily going to prison? For a case? I think it's at the top now. Um… could you watch over them? I just want to make sure they'll be okay. Thank you. Goodnight Gabriel."

"Gabriel? It's me… Sam's… he— he's dead. Dean drove off to probably do something stupid and I have no idea what to do… I don't know what to do…"

"Gabriel please give me the strength to not punch Dean senseless."

"Hi Gabriel, it's me. So we have a plan. Apparently, we can save Dean if we kill the demon that has his contract. Sounds easy right? Well, the demon is this chick named Lilith, the first demon. But it's okay. We got this. There's no way I'm letting Dean die. Anyways, goodnight Gabriel."

"Hi Gabriel, it's me. Remember that demigod I told you about? Well, apparently we didn't kill him. He terrorized Sam for what felt like months for him. He kept killing Dean and restarting the day, like what twisted sob would do something like that? If I ever see that guy I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind. Anyways, goodnight Gabriel."

"Hi Gabriel, it's me… We tried our best. We almost won too but… but it was too late. Dean is… I'm at Bobby's, I'm probably gonna stay with him for a while. I shouldn't be alone right now. Sam left, he barely said goodbye. All of this feels like a bad nightmare…"

"Hi Gabriel, it's me. Haven't prayed to you in past few months, I'm sorry. I'm on my own again. Bobby calls me on a daily basis, making sure I'm okay. With Sam MIA it's good to know we have each other. I think Sam wants nothing to do with me. Reminds me of my mom. Still haven't heard from her either. I know she's alive and still hunting but that's it. I wonder if she knows anything about me… Anyways… I dunno I guess I've just felt numb these past few months. Dean's death hit me harder than I thought it would. I tried to sell my soul at a crossroads one night after too many drinks. The demon wouldn't have it. Said something about not wanting any trouble. I gave him trouble anyways. I'd give anything to have him back. To go back to the days before all this happened. Ha… how far back is that? Before Dean died? Before Sam died? Before John went missing? Or all the way back before dad died? Who knows. I better get to bed. There's a vamps nest I'm raiding tomorrow morning and I should be well rested. Goodnight Gabriel."

"Hi Gabriel, it's me. Dean's alive… like actually alive… like not a shapeshifter or a demon or a ghost but actual human Dean Winchester! It took some convincing at first, thought Bobby was playing a cruel joke when he called me. Then he put Dean on the phone and I thought he was being held captive by a shapeshifter. Wasn't until I saw him in person that I finally believed. And you won't believe how he's alive. An angel saved him. You guys are real. I fucking knew it. But maybe you're not real? Like maybe the Bible got some angel names wrong and what not. Like I never heard of the angel Castiel but here he is saving the day. Besides, you'd already show yourself if you were real, right? Anyways, goodnight Gabriel"

"Hi Gabriel, it's me. I parted from the Winchesters. I honestly can't deal with the kind of crap they got themselves into. I mean… they are fighting against demons that are trying to let Lucifer out. The whole thing is too much. Sam's been acting like a dick lately and I caught him with that demon chick, I don't even want to know whats going on there. It's just above my pay grade and I know it's not going to end well. I can't watch either of them die again."

"Did I do the right thing?"

"Hi Gabriel, it's me. I wish you existed so I wouldn't be talking to myself right now. Sam won't talk to me. He's been drinking demon blood apparently. Dean and Bobby have been keeping me updated, calling me from time to time. I told them they could count on me as a last resort. They understand my wishes which is good, but I feel them drifting away. Haven't seen them since I left. Did I say I wish you were real? Cuz I do. Very much so."

"Hi Gabriel, it's me. Lucifer got out. How do I know this? Well, first the world's gone crazy. Demons are popping up everywhere. But mainly I got a call from Dean. He said he understood why I left and that he forgave me but he needs my help now more than ever. Apparently, Dean and Sam are in this waaaayyy too deep. The angels want Dean to be Micheals vessel so he can kill Lucifer. Lucifer wants Sam as his vessel so he can kill Micheal. The whole things way more messed up then I thought. So here I am in Bobby's house. The gangs back together. We're gonna take down the Devil. Shouldn't be that hard right? Anyways, goodnight Gabriel."

"Hi Gabriel, it's me. We killed Paris Hilton tonight. Well not actually thee Paris Hilton but still. Anyways, thats it. Just wanted to say that out loud. Goodnight Gabriel."

* * *

 **I'm so happy that you guys like this story. I hope you guys keep liking it cuz I'm gonna keep writing it :)**


	4. True Faces

Sam and Dean have been MIA for days. Last Elizabeth heard from them was when they were in Wellington, Ohio, chasing after a mysterious animal attack. That was almost a week ago and neither she nor Bobby have heard from them. Bobby was in a middle of a case when Elizabeth decided to go after them. He didn't want her to go alone but she convinced him that she shouldn't just sit and wait.

"If the roles were reversed you know they would come rushing to save us."

"If the roles were reversed we wouldn't need saving."

"I'm serious Bobby."

"Okay okay, get going. Keep me updated, I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Already on my way, and will do."

"Why aren't I not surprised."

Elizabeth ended the call and continued driving. She was only an hour out. With the power of technology, she turned on Dean's GPS on his phone. The little dot that represented his phone was staying put at a paper mill just outside the town. For the whole hour, it didn't move, so when Elizabeth hit Wellington that was the first place she went. Sure enough, as she pulled up to the mill there was the Impala. She parked next to it quickly, running to the back of her truck to open her weapons bag. She stared at the bag for a moment. Only then did it hit her that she had no idea what she's walking into. She grabbed a machete, stake, and two guns, one with silver bullets and the other filled with rock salt shotgun shells. Putting the gun's around her belt she closed her bag and grabbed the machete and stake. She took a deep breath in and out, attempting to calm down any nerves she had. As she took her first step toward the mill the door swung open. Sam and Dean walked out along with a third guy. He was shorter than the brothers and wore a trench coat and suit. The three of them looked at her in amazement.

"Liz?" Dean asked, "What are you—"

"You guys were gone for a week with no replies to texts or phone calls. What happened? What caused the animal attack? And who's that guy?" She asked as she began to walk towards them.

Sam looked at the man and then back at Elizabeth, "wait, you never met Castiel?"

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks. For some reason, she never did meet the famous Castiel. He would always pop up when she was out or he would help the boys on a case when she was on a different one. "No, I haven't, I guess you saved them before I could," she joked.

"No, my brother Gabriel was too powerful. I was the one that was saved when Dean and Sam realized who he was and trapped him in a ring of holy oil." Castiel spoke in a deep monotone voice. His words made Elizabeth drop the weapons she was holding. She looked between Dean and then Sam before walking over to the door they just went through.

"Liz," Dean called.

"Not now," She snapped, she didn't turn back when she spoke, she just walked straight through the door.

"Dammit Cas," Dean sighed.

"Did I offend her?" Castiel asked, starring at the two brothers.

"No, but well ever since she was a child Elizabeth has been praying to Gabriel. It started off as an imaginary friend/guardian angel type thing and now she… well, when was the last time you heard her pray to him Dean?"

"Doesn't matter, the fact is that she's been through a lot of shit and every time she prayed to some angel that she didn't know was actually some living assclown hiding away from the world. I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to kill the son of a bitch." Dean was heated. Pacing back and forth, he ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry Dean, I assumed she knew he was real due to the Enochian sigils marked on her." The brothers stopped and looked at the angel.

"What marks Castiel?" Sam asked.

"The ones on her ribs."

"Like the ones you put on us?"

"Similar. The ones on her's have more… colourful language… But it clearly states that if one were to harm her they would be met with the wrath of the Archangel Gabriel."

Sam and Dean stared at each other for a moment. Both of them knew that Elizabeth prayed to Gabriel. They just thought of it as an odd coping strategy. Each hunter had some sort of coping method, the most popular being booze. It never once occurred to them that someone was on the receiving end of all those prayers. Sam looked over at the door, wondering how Elizabeth was coping with all of this.

Elizabeth felt as though her body was running on autopilot as soon as Castiel said his name. She watched herself walk towards the door to the mill as if her legs had a mind of their own. She didn't have a plan on what to say. But she didn't care, she needed to see him. The angel that she's been praying to for almost all her life was on the other side of that door and she wasn't going to pass on this opportunity.

"Liz," Dean called her. He knew. Sam knew too. They never brought it up, they never asked her about it, but she knew they knew.

"Not now," Elizabeth snapped, her eyes were on the doorknob. She watched herself twist it and walk through the frame.

She walked into rain. Looking up she noticed that the fire alarm sprinklers were on. The water was cold, hitting her face reminding her she was there, this was happening, and she wasn't dreaming. She looked across the mill. There staring right across from her was the trickster. He was standing in a ring of dying holy fire.

"Wait… that's why you didn't die. You're not a Trickster Demigod…"

He knew that one day they'd have this conversation. He just thought that it would have been on his terms. "Elizabeth please-"

"So you know me! Okay umm, can you hear me pray to you?"

"I can explain-"

"Answer me. When I pray to you can you hear it?"

He looked at her, not wanting to say it but knowing he had to, "Yes." She broke eye contact, looking back up at the ceiling to try to hold back tears. She laughed awkwardly, she couldn't believe this was happening. The holy flame's died, allowing Gabriel to step towards her.

"NO!" She stepped backwards, wrapping her arms around herself as if doing so held her together. He stopped, her words cut him like a piece from an angel blade. They stood like that for a moment until something in Elizabeth snapped.

"I asked for your help multiple times. I begged you to help me, I cried to you afterwards, and where were you? Playing Demigod?" She walked toward him, her sadness was quickly replaced with rage, "I asked you how many times if you existed? And you gave me silence. I needed you countless times and you were never there!"

Gabriel took a step towards her, "I was there."

Elizabeth stopped.

"From the moment you started to pray to me I was there. I made sure you never fell on your bike, I saved you from the werewolf's that killed your dad, I've killed monsters that you miss on hunts that would have gotten the jump on you, I even made that little shit Tommy Sitwell a male stripper! I was always there!" Stopping to catch his breath he watched as her anger changed back to sadness. She remembered. That night at the campsite. The flash of gold, it was him.

"You never talked back," her voice was no more than a whisper.

"I didn't want you becoming the kid in the mental ward claiming you can talk to angels," he tried to lighten the mood. She didn't find it funny so he continued, "I didn't know you were going to be apart of this. If I did I would have told you to run from these guys and never look back."

"Apart of what?"

"The match of the universe. Dean starring as Michele, Sam starring as Lucifer."

"No… no, we're going to stop it," Elizabeth shook her head, "you can help us-"

Gabriel sighed, "No. I can't. It's destined to happen sweetheart." He looked over at Elizabeth. Her long dirty blond hair was clinging to her face from the water. Her makeup wasn't running because she never wore any, she never needed to. Suddenly Gabriel perked up, "run away with me."

Elizabeth blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what he just said, "What?"

With one swift motion, he stepped towards her, gently resting his hands on her shoulders, "run away with me. We can go anywhere you like, as long as it's far from this showdown. I can keep you safe."

Elizabeth stepped backwards, letting Gabriel's hands fall off her shoulders, "Run away with you? I don't even know you! I'm not picking you over Sam and Dean, I'm not leaving them."

"You left them before—"

"And look what that got them! I can't do that again… especially with some demigod wannabe!" His words hit a nerve, making Elizabeth yell.

"I'm not that bad of a guy —"

"You've killed people! Loads of people! For what, your enjoyment?"

"They were douchbags they had it coming—"

"You terrorized Sam for months!"

"I was teaching him a lesson I—"

"You left me alone!"

The two were screaming at each other. By the time Elizabeth shouted out her last statement tears were rolling down her eyes. She waited for Gabriel's retort but he didn't say anything. He just stood there watching her breakdown.

"How many times did I pray to you about how lonely I felt. How abandoned I felt! And you never showed up. If you cared about me you would have shown up. You would have been there when I needed you most! But you never were, and even now you still want to disappear, because that's what you do best right?" She paused, allowing him to defend himself but he didn't. He just stood there, which made her angrier. "SAY SOMETHING!"

"I'm sorry I never showed, but I can't help you fight my brothers. If you need me for anything else I'll be there but I can't help you with that." His words were soft. His regular sass was missing.

Elizabeth shook her head, "that's not good enough." She turned to leave, walking closer to the door. She wished he'd call for her, beg her one more time to leave with him, but he didn't. So she left.

* * *

 **Okay, now the ball is rolling. I'm really happy with how this is turning out and I hope you guys are too! See you next week :)**


	5. Love Bug

Weeks past since Elizabeth met Gabriel. After they left the mill Dean and Sam made it their goal to keep her occupied. Sam searched for bizarre cases while Dean accompanied her to bars and the occasional karaoke club, anything to keep the archangel off her mind. She stopped praying to him, which was weird for her at first. She caught herself a few times, stopping and reminding herself who she was praying to. The urge to pray to him was still there but it was numbed by anger.

The latest case they solved was an interesting one. A vengeful spirit haunted young women, causing them to starve or dehydrate because they had only lust on their mind. The hunters found out that the spirit was Lucy Truman, a local young woman that committed suicide after catching her husband cheating on her with her best friend. Gossip around town said it wasn't the first time she stole her man. It didn't surprise the hunters that the best friend, Lynda, was the first to die. Soon as they found out the spirit was Lucy's they dug up her grave and salted and burned the body. They called it a night and headed back to their motel.

Elizabeth was in a good mood. She found the case incredibly interesting and she also scored a new jean jacket at the towns local second-hand store. It had an embroidered AC/DC logo on the back and it looked like it was worn hundreds of times. As soon as she bought it she wouldn't take it off.

With a few boxes of pizza and a case of beers, Sam, Dean, and Elizabeth gathered in the boys motel room. They ate and drank, and relived some stories from when they were kids. They talked about how Dean and Sam taught Elizabeth poker. They didn't teach her the right way on purpose so that every time they'd play she'd lose, it took her three years to realize she was playing it wrong.

"I've actually gotten pretty good now, I'll have you know." Elizabeth defended herself.

"Oh yeah? Care to bet on that?" Dean asked. He stretched across the bed towards his bag, snapping back he held a deck of cards in his hand.

"Come on Dean, really?" Sam warned.

"What? She an adult now if she wants to bet her money she can."

"What about a game of strip poker?" Elizabeth asked. The brothers turned and looked at her as if they misheard what she said.

"Uh… a game of what?" Dean asked.

"Oh come now Dean, like I'm to believe you've never played a game of strip poker." She smiled when she spoke, but it wasn't her usual smile, it was flirtatious.

"Uh… yeah, I have, but not with my brother, and not with you." It was obvious that Dean was weirded out by the subject. Yes, he was a womanizer but he never thought of Elizabeth like that, she was like his younger sister.

"Or we could just skip the foreplay," Elizabeth slipped her jean jacket off and leaned over to try to kiss Sam. Sam quickly stood up off the bed, dodging her kiss. Before he could say anything he noticed the temperature in the room suddenly got cold. His eyes widened.

"Dean, she's been affected by the spirit!"

"Yeah, you think?" Dean sassed, he stood up from the bed, standing next to Sam. The two looked at Elizabeth as if she was a wild animal. The two brothers have seen her flirt with guys before but being on the receiving end was a whole new experience neither of them enjoyed. She kneeled down on the bed, giving the brothers a seductive look. She brought her hands up to take her top off but Dean lunged forwards to stopped her.

"Nope, no no no," he spoke as he struggled to try to grab her arms.

"I don't understand, we salted and burned the body," Sam thought out loud.

Dean was still struggling with Elizabeth, she sat down, making Dean fall on top of her. She giggled, "I knew you'd come around." As if she was fire, Dean jumped back up next to Sam.

"Okay we need to trap her in her room or something until we fix this," Dean suggested.

"It's not a bedroom Dean, we can't lock her inside," Sam pointed out.

"Well, you stand guard outside of it, make sure she doesn't leave." Dean went and grabbed his jacket and started to head for the door.

"And where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Back to the mom's house, maybe there was a token or something significant of Lucy's that we missed, something the ghost latched on to." Dean didn't wait for Sam to respond, he left, closing the motel door behind him. Sam went from watching Dean leave to Elizabeth on the bed. She kept looking at him with lust in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"It's just the two of us now," she said as she arched her back and moved her shoulders from side to side.

"Um… sure uh, let's go to your room though," Sam lied. Elizabeth squeaked with glee. She jumped off the bed and ran out the door and towards the next-door neighbouring room. Taking her keys out from her pant pocket she unlocked the door and ran inside. By the time she turned around, Sam grabbed the keys from the door and closed it. Elizabeth smiled, thinking it was a game she walked over to the door and tried to open it. But Sam was on the other side holding the doorknob.

"Saaaaam," she singsonged.

"No Elizabeth."

"Aww Sam pleaseeeeee."

"I'm not letting you out or anyone in. Believe me, you'll thank me once we figure this out and you're back to normal." Sam heard Elizabeth stomping away from the door so he sat on the patio chair next to it.

Elizabeth flung herself on her bed. She wondered how she could get this craving she was feeling fed. It was all she could think about, it was as if it was life or death. She stripped out of her shirt and pants, leaving her underwear and bra on as she wrapped herself with the blanket. She began to brainstorm. Sam won't let anyone through the door so calling someone is out of the question. Maybe she could pray to Castiel? No, he'd be just as snooty as Dean and Sam. He'd be a waste of her time. Then an idea came to her.

"Hi Gabriel, it's me. I really need to talk to you, please come," she prayed out loud. She sat up on the bed with a smile, waiting for the angel to appear. She only waited for a few moments until with a swoosh of wind Gabriel appeared. He looked worried.

"You okay sweetheart?" He asked.

Elizabeth nodded, with the blanket wrapped around her she got up from the bed and walked over to the angel, "I need you Gabriel." He watched her with a worried brow. When she was right in front of him she leaned in to kiss him. Gabriel's eyes were wide for a moment, he was shocked to say the lease but he quickly got over it when her hands wrapped around his neck and ran through his hair. The blanket fell to her feet just before he grabbed her waist and pulled her in close. He felt her smile, which made him smirk. But then he tasted it. As her tongue danced in his mouth he tasted a hint of decay, a sign that a soul's been tampered by a ghost. He pushed her away, keeping her an arm's length away by holding her shoulders. He scanned her body, noticing that she was wearing matching undergarments and that she playfully pouted. He also noticed the aura around her, it was cold. She was definitely affected by a ghost.

"Whats the matter?" She asked, tilting her head.

Gabriel sighed, "Oh sweetheart you don't know how much I want to but not like this."

"Come on Gabriel," she tried to move towards him but his hold on her was strong. She pouted once again.

Gabriel laughed, "oh you are good you know that? But no, when it'll happen you're gonna really want it, not this ghost sickness version of wanting it. Come on." He moved her to the bed, laying her down. He turned to get the blanket and when he turned back he noticed she was posing for him. She laid on her stomach with her legs slowly swaying in the air she looked over at him a smile.

"I'm not letting you go that easy," she said.

Gabriel laid the blanket over top of her, "oh I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. I don't want you to be calling any of my brothers."

Elizabeth smiled at him, taking his statement as a win. She tried to move towards him but she was stuck. She groaned in frustration as she tried her hardest to move. She couldn't move a thing. She looked back up at him, her eyes were throwing daggers at him.

"Sorry sweetheart gotta keep the distance."

She tried fighting his angelic grip for an hour before suddenly passing out. Gabriel watched her aura change. The ghost was gone, Elizabeth was fast asleep due to the exhaustion. Gabriel walked over to her bed and adjusted the blankets and pillows so she would be comfortable. He knelt down and gently brushed her hair off of her face. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Gabriel then heard Sam and Dean outside. The brothers opened the motel room door to find a passed out Elizabeth and Gabriel.

"You son of a bitch," Dean charged over to the angel.

Gabriel stood up and brought his hands up in defence, "Whoah there cowboy, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh really?" Dean pointed at Gabriel's lips. Gabriel brushed his finger across them, he saw the red streak of lipstick on his finger.

"Look I didn't know she wasn't herself until she kissed me alright, after that, I glued her to her bed until she passed out. You're welcome by the way, you forgot she knows a few angels that don't need to go through front doors."

Dean looked over at Sam, Sam looked back at him with an apologetic look. Dean sighed, "okay well we can take it from here so you can fly away now."

"Ouch. Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." With that Gabriel vanished.

Elizabeth woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. Sitting up from the bed she wondered just how much she drank last night. She then realized the majority of the night was a blank memory in her mind.

"Liz," Dean spoke from a chair across the room. He looked as though he slept there the whole night.

"What happened last night?" She asked.

Dean got up to go sit on the end of her bed, "You don't remember?" A subtle shake of the head answered his question. "Well turns out the jacket you bought belonged to Lucy. I found a photo of her and her husband back at her mom's place. She said that Lynda bought it for her on her 20th birthday, the same night she met her husband."

"Was I…" Elizabeth didn't even know what to ask. Dean nodded his head, making Elizabeth sigh in annoyance, "Oh God, I probably made a fool of my self."

"Well, you were with Sam and me when it started. Sam tried confining you to your room, but you managed to get Gabriel's attention." Elizabeth's face turned beet red and her eyes opened wide. "Nothing happened!" Dean assured her, "He actually… took care of you." Elizabeth brought her knees to her chest and let her head rest on top of them. She couldn't believe how stupid she was, she always checks and double checks to see if there are any tokens or items that the spirit might be attached to.

"Hey, Sam went to grab some coffee at the dinner, wanna go join him for breakfast?" Dean asked.

"You go ahead, I'm going to have a long cold shower," Elizabeth mumbled to her knees.

Dean chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, "Okay, well we'll be across the street. Come when you want."

Elizabeth didn't lift her head up. With her eyes closed, she heard Dean walk to the other side of the room, open the door, and then close it once again. The room felt heavy with the absence of someone else's presence. Elizabeth tried to run last night through her head but she couldn't remember it. What did she do? What did she try to do? And more importantly, how did she manage to get Gabriel to appear? Out off a dozen times that she prayed to him asking if he was real and if he'd show himself the one time he did was when she was horny off of some ghost sickness? Why stay with her? Why make sure she was okay after the fight they had?

"Gabriel!" She shouted out into the room.

Almost instantly he appeared. "Look sweetheart, I told dumb and dumber that I didn't try anything, I was just—"

"I know," Elizabeth spoke softly. She brought her head up from her knees. She wasn't used to the look of him just yet. His presence though was oddly reassuring. He lowered his hands from their defensive position above his head, his face scanned hers. She looked exhausted. The ghost really took a toll on her.

"May I?" He motioned to step closer. With her nod of approval, he walked over to the bed, "here," placing two fingers to her forehead he used his grace to make her headache go away.

Elizabeth smiled in relief, "Thank you."

"All in the days work," Gabriel smiled back.

"So you were serious about answering me?" Elizabeth asked.

Gabriel sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, "You know if I'm free. I might be in the middle of an alien abduction act when you call so I'd have to wait to answer but yeah, of course."

Elizabeth was going to ask about the apocalypse, but she knew he'd say no again so she held her tongue. She didn't want to ruin the moment. She noticed his eyes were practically golden, she wondered if she ever met someone with eyes like his. They practically shimmered even though the room was poorly lit. Gabriel smiled, which made Elizabeth realize she was staring at him. She leaned her head back on the wall, stretching her arms up to the ceiling.

"Uh… Sam and Dean are over at the diner, do you wanna come with me and join 'em? My treat," she said, trying to change the subject.

"As great as that sounds I'm gonna pass, you know I have the strangest feeling those two don't like me that much," Gabriel replied with a smirk.

The two stood up off the bed. Elizabeth watched Gabriel's eyes as they fell below her neck and then quickly up to the ceiling. Looking down Elizabeth noticed she was only wearing her bra and underwear. "Fuck, sorry one second," she ran over to her bag.

"No worries sweetheart, I'd be lying if I haven't seen it before," Gabriel said, still looking at the ceiling.

"Oh right." Elizabeth pulled a t-shirt over her head and quickly put on a pair of jeans. She hopped around the room, trying to get them on as fast as possible.

"Maybe I should…"

"Yup," Elizabeth quickly answered. Her face was going red again. As she pulled the zipper up on her jeans she looked over and noticed he was gone.

"Goodbye…" Her voice was soft as she spoke. A weird feeling crept up in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know if it was hunger or longing. She assumed it was the former.

* * *

 **I had lots of fun writing this one. I'm trying to keep the story as accurate to the show as possible but why not add a few hunts in between right? Anyways I hope you all liked it and I'll write to you next week :)**


	6. Summoning

Elizabeth was back to praying to Gabriel. Every night she'd pray to him to talk about her day. The old habit made her feel content again, she forgot how much better she felt when she'd speak about her day out loud. It was as if a weight was lifting off her shoulders and into the air which she spoke. It was truly therapeutic. What changed was that sometimes Gabriel would appear to reply to her prayers. He wouldn't come every night but now and again he'd appear mid-prayer to comment on her day.

"Wait so there were how many geeks dressed up as Dean-a-ling and Samsung?" Gabriel questioned one night.

Elizabeth shot up off her bed and walked over to the angel, "There were dozens, some were even dressed up as me, no Tricksters though."

"It's tough to cosplay as the Trickster, I should know.

If Gabriel appeared, the two would talk until Elizabeth couldn't control her yawning and she had to go to bed. Each time he left she found herself missing him. But the exhaustion would take over and she'd soon be asleep. The next day Dean or Sam would knock on her door or Bobby would be calling her phone indicating that her day must go on. The feeling would disappear until the next night he'd show up.

One evening Elizabeth found herself walking into her old room in Bobby's house. Her body was numb as she closed the door and just stood there, replaying the past few days in her head. She almost died today. Hellhounds were chasing the group of hunters and at one point she truly thought that was it. But Joe and Ellen sacrificed themselves for the rest of them. Elizabeth didn't know the two as well as Bobby and the brothers but she wanted to. Ellen had a good motherly instinct that paired well with Bobby's fatherly instincts and Joe reminded Elizabeth of herself. Their faces flashed in Elizabeth's mind. Two good people died because of this Apocalypse, how many more would have to sacrifice themselves? The thought made her break down and start sobbing.

"Gabriel—" she cried out in-between sobs. Stepping out in front of her to run to her bed, she found herself colliding with Gabriel's chest. She clung to it and continued to cry, her tears quickly soaked his shirt. Gabriel held her tight, he knew what was happening, he heard it all over the angel radio.

"It's not fair," she mumbled into his shirt, "they didn't deserve to die." Gabriel didn't ask questions, he didn't crack any jokes, he just let her cry. The two stood there until Elizabeth calmed down, her sobbing turned to silent tears as she positioned her head so that she could look at Gabriel's face. He felt her movements and looked back at her.

"Can you stay, just until I fall asleep," her voice was quiet and raspy from the crying. Gabriel smiled softly and nodded.

The two moved over to the bed. Elizabeth laid down underneath the covers. Feeling Gabriel following her movements and turned over to face him, burying her face into his chest once again. Gabriel brought his hand over her body to hold her close.

"Tell me about your day," Elizabeth spoke softly. It was more of a command than a question.

Gabriel thought for a moment before doing so. "Well, I'm a manager of this adult toy store down in LA. It's called DildosRUs, very classy establishment. Anyway's in walks a celebrity and I'm bound by customer confidentiality so I can't tell you their name but it rhymes with forge toonie. Let me tell you I never took Mr Toonie as an SM man but boy the type of stuff he bought was well, it made me rewatch the Ocean's trilogy in a whole new light." Gabriel paused, listening to see if Elizabeth was asleep.

Elizabeth giggled quietly, her head shook Gabriel's chest as she laughed. "George Clooney is into SM?"

"Now I have no idea why you would assume I was talking about the sexiest bachelor to walk this earth, (minus me of course)."

Elizabeth giggled again, "why are you even working at an adult toy store?"

"For the employee discount of course," Gabriel's answer made Elizabeth giggle even more.

She positioned her head so she could look up at him, "Gabriel?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Thank you," she smiled softly up at him before moving her head back into its previous position.

She couldn't see but Gabriel was beaming. "Anytime," he kissed the top of her head before resting his on top of hers. The apocalypse was taking a toll on Elizabeth, Gabriel could see that now. It was torturing him to watch her go through so much pain, and he knew that this was only the beginning. If it was up to his brothers, they would turn earth into their war zone. Human's would be hopelessly slaughtered in the crossfire.

The next morning Elizabeth stretched her limbs across the bed as she woke. She noticed she was alone. Opening her eyes her thoughts were confirmed, Gabriel was no where to be seen. She couldn't help but frown as she stood up off the bed. Just as she was about to go to her dresser she noticed a photograph left on her night stand. There in the photo was Gabriel, his smile took up his whole face as his eyes shined. He had his arm around an annoyed looking George Clooney. Elizabeth began to giggle.

* * *

 **Sorry this is a small one guys but I'm gonna make it up to ya. This story reached over 1000 views! Thank you all for reading it and I hope you like the rest of it :)**


	7. Elysian Fields

Weeks went by since Joe and Ellen passed. Dean and Sam went on some hunts together while Elizabeth stayed at Bobby's so that he didn't feel alone. When she felt that Bobby was back to his old self she called the boys and asked if they needed some help. They were on their way to their next case and said they'd pick her up on the way. It was good to be back in the Impala. To Elizabeth it wasn't home, Bobby's house was her home, but she's had many happy memories in the Winchester's car. Dean making her listen to Led Zeppelin for the first time. Sam ducking when they drove past his first love and asking for girl advice. Resting in the back stretched out across the seat as the brothers lowered their voice so as to not wake her. It was her home away from home.

Night crept up onto the hunters fast. Clouds rolled in as they drove down the highway, bringing thunder, lightning and rain. As if on cue, they passed a sign reading, "Elysian Fields Hotel, Next Exit".

"All for calling it a night say I?" Dean asked.

"I dunno…" Sam answered.

"This weather… it looks like it's only going to get worse," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Don't we only have a few more hours to go though?" Sam questioned.

"Well, I am in need of either a coffee or a nap and I'm sorry Sammy but I do not trust you driving my baby in this kinda storm."

"Fine," Sam sighed in defeat.

"Good." Dean moved into the exit lane. The hotel was right off the highway, its blue neon sign looked as if it was a beacon guiding them to safety from the storm. There was only one parking spot left in the lot, which made Elizabeth worry that they might not get two rooms, or even one.

The hunters ran through the hotel's front door. They were only out in the rain for seconds but they were already soaked. Wiping the water off her face, Elizabeth looked around the lobby. It was a lot nicer then the dingy motels she was used to. To further her worry, the lobby was packed. But she followed the brothers to the front desk nonetheless.

"Busy night," Dean spoke to the employee in a maroon suit that stood behind the main desk.

"Any port in a storm I guess," he looked at the hunters and smiled, "if you could just fill this out please." He gracefully slid an info card toward Dean.

"Your keys," the employee seemed to pick the pair of keys from midair.

Dean smiled, grabbing the keys and giving one to Elizabeth. "Thanks. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a coffee shop, would you?"

"Buffet. All you can eat," the employee leaned in slightly, "best pie in the tri-state area."

Dean's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning, "you don't say?" He turned around to face Sam and Elizabeth, motioning his eyebrows up and down with a huge smile.

"I'm good, I think I'm gonna call it an early night," Elizabeth said. She grabbed her bag and headed to her room.

Opening the door to her room, Elizabeth was pleasantly surprised. The place actually looked nice. The bed was made with silk red sheets with chocolates on the pillows. The room extended so that there was enough room for a table with two chairs that looked like they were in this month's issue of the Ikea kitchen collection. Elizabeth let out a happy sigh, she wished she could spend the rest of the week in this room doing nothing. Poking her head into the bathroom she noticed it had a shower and a bathtub instead of a combo piece. Beside the tub were fluffy red towels and bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and bubble bath. On the wall across from the tub hung a white bathrobe.

"I can go to bed later," Elizabeth thought out loud. She drew herself a bath and decided to enjoy the rare hotel room.

Half an hour later Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom wearing the bathrobe. Every muscle in her body felt relaxed. Looking at the bed she smiled before flinging herself onto it. The bed bounced her back into the air before letting her sink into its memory foam mattress. Elizabeth stretched her arms across the bed. She truly felt at peace.

"Hey Gabriel, it's me. You gotta come and check out this amazing hotel room it's—"

"What are you doing here?"

Looking up from the bed Elizabeth saw Gabriel in the middle of the room. "Wow you got here fast, come jump on this bed." She patted the bed as she spoke.

"Elizabeth what are you doing here?" Gabriel repeated himself.

Elizabeth's smile faded. He's never called her by her name before. "Gabriel whats wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just that there are about a dozen different gods sitting pretty in this place as well."

Elizabeth shot up off the bed, "Wait, what? How do you know?"

"Perks of being the trickster, I get all the demigod gossip." His sass was hostile, he was worried about her.

"Then do you know why they're here?"

"Something about making sure their asses don't get blown away during the battle of big bros. Not sure how I wasn't officially invited so I didn't get the full deets." He scanned her body, "are you okay?"

Elizabeth nodded, "yeah… I'm fine." She backed up and sat on the edge of the bed, "Oh my god. Dean and Sam are here too."

"If one god gets a whiff of Winchester they'll probably toss them in some gift wrap."

Elizabeth's eyes widen, "could you—"

"Sure thing sweetheart, I'll go save the day," Gabriel winked before vanishing.

Elizabeth gripped onto the edge of the mattress tightly. Of course, this place was too good to be true. The detour and the whacked out storm, it was probably all set up to lure people to slaughter, and they fell for it. She sighed, of course, she couldn't have one night off. Suddenly wind hit her face, making her look up. There stood Sam and Dean.

"Okay. Did that just happen?" Dean questioned before noticing Elizabeth.

"Dean! Sam!" Elizabeth rushed over to hug the brothers.

"Elizabeth, you won't believe what just happened—"

"The hotels filled with gods," she cut Sam off.

"Yeah… how did you know?" Dean asked with a puzzled look.

"Gabriel. He said that they're meeting about the apocalypse."

"Yeah and debating whether to kill us or not," Dean added.

"Okay well, we should get going, let me change and then we're outta here," Elizabeth rushed over to her bag and searched for some clean clothes.

"There's a bunch of poor saps in the kitchen freezer. We gotta bust them out first… maybe yank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?" Dean thought out loud.

"And when are you ever lucky?" Gabriel appeared. Elizabeth looked up from her bag and smiled at him, he shot her a smile back.

"Well, you know what, bite me Gabriel," Dean snapped.

Gabriel focused back on the boys, "Maybe later big boy."

Elizabeth could see that Dean was pissed so she gathered her clothes and headed to the bathroom, "I'm going to change in here, you boys play nice and figure out a way out of here please and thank you." The bathroom door was thin, forcing Elizabeth to hear Gabriel and Dean bicker as she changed. Dean was questioning why Gabriel was here.

"Me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I'm sentimental."

Elizabeth's eyes shot at the door when she heard Gabriel talk. Her face went red from a mix of embarrassment and jealousy. She didn't know why though. She never really thought of Gabriel like that, not consciously. Yet there she was not wanting to leave the bathroom and join the conversion about Gabriel's past lover. When she heard a swoosh of wind, Elizabeth peeked her head out the bathroom door. Gabriel wasn't in sight and Dean and Sam were looking over at her.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom fully clothed and with her bag strapped over her shoulder, "Nothing, let's get going."

Dean shook his head as if to not interrogate her anymore. "We should really go save those people first."

"Yes, and get captured right after. I feel like they'd notice if all their food ran away." Elizabeth noted, she was walking toward the door. She wanted to get out of here, get as far away as this hotel as possible, from both the gods and a certain angle.

Dean nodded, "okay… um…" he threw Elizabeth his car keys which she caught with a questionable look. "You warm her up so that as soon as Sammy and I free the icicles we can escape asap."

"What about Gabriel? He said he'd help us out," Sam questioned.

"Yeah like he's trustworthy," Dean muttered. Sam looked over at Elizabeth for support.

She just shrugged as she opened the door, "See you guys outside in 5."

* * *

 **As you might have guessed this one is a two-parter. At first I wrote it as one whole chapter but I thought best to divide it. Sorry for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger but I promise you it's worth the wait!**


	8. Goodbyes

Elizabeth sat in the driver's seat of the Impala waiting for Sam and Dean. She parked it in front of the hotel's door with its nose facing the parking exit so she could floor it and they'd be gone. With the impala idling, Elizabeth strummed her fingers on the steering wheel along with the beat of AC/DC's Shoot To Thrill. She started their Back to Black album when she got in the car. The first song Hells Bells is five minutes long. Dean and Sam were late.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Gabriel asked as he appeared in the passenger's seat with a gust of wind.

Elizabeth didn't look over at the angel as she spoke, "aren't you supposed to be seducing your girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend," Gabriel corrected, "that flame died out centuries ago. And of course not. I'm letting a body double take care of that," Gabriel stopped to look at how Elizabeth made it her priority to look out the windshield, "Oh sweetheart I assure you there's nothing to be jealous of."

"I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous?" Elizabeth lied as her cheeks went red, "I'm mad that we're in this situation. I can't get one night in a nice hotel without it being run by demigods."

"Well, I'm not having a 5-star time either. Body double me has been found out and is being held hostage along with Mike and Ike."

That got Elizabeth to look over at him, "Dean and Sam are captured? We gotta go save them!" She went to unbuckle her seat and grab the door but Gabriel leaned over and held her shoulders, pinning her onto her seat.

"Woah there, everything is going as planned. Dean should be coming out in three, two, one." Gabriel let go of her and pointed at the hotels front door. There on cue was Dean, herding the captives out of the hotel. He looked over at the Impala and spotted Gabriel and Elizabeth.

"Get in loser," Gabriel called over.

Dean quickly got in the back seat, "Dude, I thought you were dead."

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I gave Kali a fake sword made of a can of diet orange slice. Now go on back in there and snag our blood would ya?" Gabriel spoke as if the whole ordeal was normal.

"What?" Dean and Elizabeth said practically in unisons.

"I heard you in there. Kali likes you. You can get close. Lift the plasma, then we vamoose."

"No. Hand over the real blade. Better yet, why don't you sack up and help us take down Lucifer."

Elizabeth looked between Dean and Gabriel, she watched as the angels face softened. "I can't kill my brother," Gabriel admitted.

"Can't or won't?" Dean asked, he waited for Gabriel to answer but the angel was silent, "That's what I thought. Keep the car running Liz." Dean left the car, leaving Elizabeth and Gabriel alone again.

"Gabriel—"

"Look, sweetheart, I can't. I can't kill my own brother. No matter how much he's done, no matter how much of an ass he's been, I just can't."

"But what about all those people? All those innocent people that will be caught in the crossfire if the apocalypse happens. You know better than anyone that some people are douchebags but there are a lot of good people that will get hurt," Elizabeth reached out and held his hand, "I understand that you might not be able to kill your own brother but at least help us stop all of this carnage."

Gabriel looked down at their hands and then back up to Elizabeth's face, "Run away with me—"

"Gabriel—"

"No, I'm serious. I can take you anywhere you want to go. Just has to be away from this."

Elizabeth smiled softly, "I can't. I can't leave them, not now."

Gabriel smiled back, "can't blame a guy for trying." The two just looked at each other, trying to memorize each inch of the others face. "Well here I go to save the day," Gabriel sighed. He went to open his door.

"Gabriel wait," Elizabeth let out.

Turning back towards her Gabriel was greeted by a kiss. Elizabeth was leaning over to his seat practically halfway out of hers as she kissed him. Slowly she pulled away and looked up at his eyes. He was grinning from ear to ear, she noticed because his eyes were smiling as well.

"I'm going with you," she spoke, breaking the silence.

"No you're not," Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly Elizabeth's hands were tied to the steering wheel by a pair of zip-ties.

"Gabriel!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Sorry sweetheart but I can't let anything happen to you." He called as he got out of the car and ran to the hotel.

Elizabeth tried pulling her hands away but they wouldn't budge. With a defeated sigh she slumped back into her chair. Her head was filled with a mixture of feelings, slowing her ability to think properly. She was worried for Dean and Sam, she was happy that Gabriel kissed her back, and she was pissed that Gabriel trapped her in the car. Then it hit her. Dean stored a carjacking kit in the glove compartment. Manoeuvring her body around, Elizabeth managed to get the boot off her foot so she could stretch her leg across the car and open the compartment with her toes. Using the handle of the kit as a hook, she picked it up by her big toe and carefully brought to her hands. She opened it and smiled. There was a pair of scissors in the kit. She used the scissors to cut the zip-ties and she was out. She walked towards the hotel. With no weapons or no plan. She just had one thought running through her mind, help Gabriel. Before she reached the door, Dean and Sam came running out along with a few demigods.

"Liz get in the car," Dean ordered.

Elizabeth looked over his shoulder towards the door, "where's Gabriel?"

"Liz," Dean warned.

She looked over at Sam, knowing he'd tell her. "Lucifer killed him," Sam spoke in a sympathetic tone.

"And he bought us time to get our asses out of here before Lucifer realizes were gone so let's go." Dean started walking towards the car.

"No," Elizabeth tried to bolt to the door but Sam got in her way. He held her shoulders, blocking her from the door.

"Sammy, get her in the car," Dean called before he got into the driver's side of the Impala. Elizabeth's heart was pounding in her ears, she couldn't hear Dean speak.

Sam picked her up over his shoulder as if he was a firefighter. He used to have to do this whenever she got too drunk or wanted to fight someone obviously bigger than her at bars. He could feel her hitting his back with her fists as he walked.

"NO, NO, I GOTTA HELP HIM! I NEED TO HELP HIM!" Elizabeth shouted.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth," Sam said. He opened the back door of the Impala and bent down to place her in the car. He closed the door before she could jump out and Dean locked the back doors so she couldn't open them. Elizabeth stared at the hotel as Dean peeled out of the parking lot, silent tears streamed down her face.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this chapter came a week late. I was really busy last week and I also started reading Stephen King's It (10/10 would recommend) so most of my free time was used for that. This is not the end of the story, if you're all caught up on Season 13 then that is great. If not, continue reading at your own risk. There will be spoilers. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing! See you next chapter.**


	9. Hopeful Prayers

"Hi Gabriel, it's me… I don't know if you can hear this... I asked Cas if angels could hear prayers when they were… you know, and he said he wasn't sure but it was highly unlikely. He still lacks the human touch for conversations. I wanted to thank you for helping us. For giving us a clear getaway and giving us that hint about the rings. But dammit Gabriel why did you do it alone? I could have helped. I could have… I could have saved you… You didn't have to go all macho hero on me and act like you could save the damsel in distress because you and I both know I'm no damsel. You— you— you were stupid that it makes me just want to punch you but I can't and that makes me want to punch you even more… I know you've faked your death before and so help me if you are alive right now I will lose it on you but dammit Gabriel please be alive. Please. I miss you so much you don't even know. And the worst part… the worst part is I can still sense you. Like a removed limb I can still feel you. And it hurts because I know you're not there… I— I gotta go now before I get all red and puffy. Goodnight Gabriel."

"We did it Gabriel. We stopped the apocalypse. It costs us a lot... but we did it. It feels like the end of an era. Dean moved to Illinois. He's living the apple pie life, the life he always wanted. We still call each other from time to time. He seems to be doing well, he seems happy. I am currently doing a solo road trip. I'm working my way up to British Columbia. I hear it's beautiful up there. After that who knows. I might help Bobby with his cars and his hunts, or I might go buy a farm in Wisconsin and start my own cheese company… just kidding. Kinda hoped you'd pop in and ask me if I've gone batty. Can't blame a girl for trying. Anyways, goodnight Gabriel."

"FUCK! Just… FUCK! It's like as soon as I get settled and start feeling happy again the world just fucks my life up even more. You're gone, Bobby's dead, Dean and Cas got blasted to fucking purgatory, and Sam's MIA like always. But do you know what the kicker is? My mom died… I haven't spoken to her in years and I got a call from some hospital in Texas saying that I was put down as her next of kin. She gave them my phone number, she fucking had my phone number and she hasn't called me all this time. Oh— OH, and do you know what got her? Not a hunt, not some fucking monster, but cancer, fucking breast cancer. The doctor said they diagnosed her a year ago. A FUCKING YEAR AGO! She knew she was gonna die for a full year and didn't think to let her only child know about it… I get it… I get she couldn't see me and not see him. But she forgot. When she lost a husband I lost a father. And now I lost a mother too."

"So… turns out I've known your dad for years… Which is kinda mind-blowing when you think about it. I mean I've been buddies with God and I never knew it. I mean he was just Chuck. Sweet Chuck that always seemed stressed out. Well, now I know why. Anyways a lot of shit is going down right now. But I suppose that's nothing new. I could really use you you know. I always do."

"Hi Gabriel it's me. I had an interesting conversation with Cas tonight that made me think of you. It was just the two of us in the bunker and the topic of soulmates came up. I asked him if angels had soulmates. He told me they did. Apparently, when God made an angel he made a soul to match them. Each angel had one of their own. The trouble was that the majority of the angels had to wait until their soul was born. With souls outnumbering angels, the majority of the souls being born had no angels to match them. Some angels still have to wait thousands of years until their matching soul was born. But when they were born it's like they're the only thing that matters. And even the human begins get drawn to their angel. Some humans take longer than others but they eventually become fascinated with their angel. It's then the angel's decision whether or not they make themselves known. At the beginning a lot of them did. That's why there were so many Nephilim's at the time. Now angels are very cautious. Some act like guardian angels, protecting but never appearing to their human. The way he talked about it… it was as if he was speaking from personal experience. I wonder if that was what drew us together. Was I your human? Your Soulmate? How come I choose you to pray to all those years ago? I could have prayed to anyone, but I choose you. And you actually listened which is rare too. I wish I could ask you. I asked Cas and he said the only other person that knows which soul matches an angel is God. And he's gone. And so are you. So here I am left with unanswered questions."

* * *

 **I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the rest but I really felt like at this point Elizabeth wouldn't pray to Gabriel as often as she used to. But because it's so short I'll be posting the next chapter earlier than expected, (I'm hoping for tomorrow but if not it will definitely be posted by Friday).**


	10. Dazed and Confused

Years past since Elizabeth last saw Gabriel, and with those years a lot has changed. People have left and people have come into her life. People have died and people have been resurrected. A lot has changed but some things stayed the same. Elizabeth was still hunting alongside Sam and Dean Winchester. With everything that happened between them, the three of them have never been closer. A few years back they found an old bunker filled with lore and supernatural items. It was a hunter goldmine, but the best part was it was their new home. With a permanent place to stay, the three of them were family. Dean would make huge breakfasts, Sam would make healthy salads for lunch, and Elizabeth would test out new recipes she found online for dinner.

Tonight, Elizabeth decided to order out. The three hunters had an interesting day. They have been spending the past few weeks tracking down items for a spell that would open up a gate to another dimension. Sam and Dean's mother, freshly resurrected, had been trapped there for some time along with their kinda young Nephilim, Jack. The three of them have been trying to find a way to bring them back. And they are so close. After Deans discovery, they found that their second last item was in another secret bunker similar to theirs. Of course, getting the item was no easy task. After battling dimensional beasts that sought to eat their way through this new dimension, Elizabeth thought that the wise dinner option was pizza.

Getting out of her truck she carried three boxes of extra-large pizzas. Between the three of them they'll be lucky to have one box as leftovers and to Elizabeth and Dean, a leftover pizza was the best pizza. Elizabeth was in a good mood. Things were getting to look hopeful. They were so close to getting Mary and Jack back. She remembered the first time she met Mary. Dean rarely spoke about his mom, but when he did all he had was praise for her. And Elizabeth began to understand why. Mary was amazing. She was a badass hunter and a sweet mother. And then there was Jack. Elizabeth felt responsible for Jack just as Sam, Dean, and Cas did. He has this heart of gold that's so pure. Something deep down inside her knew that Jack was going to do big things one smiled to herself as she fiddled with the bunkers front door. Soon their family of misfits will be whole again.

With a nudge of her hip, she got the door open just enough for her and the boxes to slip inside. She knew Dean and Sam were waiting for her either in the kitchen or dining room. "So I know we said two pies but they had a special for three and there's never enough pizza so I thought hey why not," she called as she walked down the iron stairs that led to the main floor of the bunker. When she walked in she heard voices but now that her presence was known she heard nothing. Elizabeth furrowed her brows as she made her way to the dining room.

"Hey if you guys don't want it I'll be happy to eat all three by my—" she noticed that the boys weren't alone, "… self…" Dean wasn't in the room, but Sam was. He turned around to face Elizabeth. As he did Elizabeth saw the man sitting behind him. He was beaten up, bloody, and dirty. His hair was dark, if that was from dirt or just his natural hair colour, she wasn't sure. But then she saw his eyes. His golden eyes. Elizabeth dropped the pizza boxes.

"Liz!" Sam jumped towards her, catching the boxes and waiting to see if he'd have to catch her. She didn't fall though, all she did was stare.

And Gabriel stared back. It was as if she came from a dream. Out from one of the million daydreams he had of her from all these years. She looked exactly how he remembered her. She wore an all-black outfit. Boots, jeans, leather jacket, and a black Led Zeppelin shirt underneath. Her hair was still dirty blond with a sprinkle of copper, and it still had its natural wave as it fell to the middle of her torso. She still had her freckles, peaking out of her milky white skin across her nose and cheeks. But he wasn't sure she was real. He's dreamt about her too many times. Too many demons played cruel tricks with him, mimicking her voice as if she came to save him.

"Gabriel," Elizabeth spoke under her breath, worried that it was just a hallucination and Sam couldn't see him. She looked up at Sam, as if to ask him if the arch angel was really there. He smiled softly and nodded.

Slowly Elizabeth walked over to him. She noticed his posture. He was hunched and his hands were close to his body. It wasn't like him. He bowed his head as she got closer, looking up at her throw his hair that fell across his face. He was scared, that was obvious to her. So she continued to move slowly as if she was walking towards a deer. As she got closer she noticed his mouth. There across his top and bottom lips were strings. He had his mouth sewn shut recently. With on of Sam's knives on the table, Elizabeth guessed that he cut Gabriel free.

"Gabriel?" It took everything in her to make her voice as calm as possible. She was right beside his chair now. Slowly, she knelt down so she could be at his eye level. He still bowed his head.

"Gabriel it's me." His head cautiously came up to face her. She saw the blood on his face. Some fresh, some very old, clinging to his skin and hair as a reminder of his past. Elizabeth brought her hand up to cup his cheek. Gently she used her index finger to wipe some fresh blood off his skin. Then her heart almost jumped out of her chest. She felt Gabriel leaning into her hand, accepting her touch. He stared into her eyes and as he blinked, tears fell down his face.

"Oh Gabriel, what happened to you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uh… Ketch brought him here," Sam answered, "Asmodeus held him captive… apparently, he was using him for his grace, thats why he was so strong."

Elizabeth didn't look over at the other hunter as he spoke, her eyes were fixed on Gabriel's. She could feel tears starting to form on her own face. Gabriel brought his hand out and cupped her cheek, gently wiping away her tears. She smiled at his touch.

"You're safe now. No one's gonna harm you anymore. You're safe." Elizabeth wasn't sure if her words were meant to reassure Gabriel or herself.

* * *

 **Well, I kept my promise. Had to go rewatch the corresponding episode for this one and oh Chuck, I just want to hug Gabriel. Who felt the same? Anyone? Anyways I shall see you guys next week!**


	11. Broken

Sam was the one that suggested to bring Gabriel to one of the spare bedrooms. Elizabeth put a gentle hand on the back of the trembling angel. His eyes darted, scanning to see if where he was going was safe. It didn't take long for the hunters to realize Gabriel would only let Elizabeth touch him. Sam tried to put his hand on Gabriel's shoulder but the angel recoiled. Sam frowned slightly, he was more sorry than offended. When the three turned into the bedroom Elizabeth brought Gabriel over to the bed and sat next to him. But Gabriel shifted away from her. He stared at her. He was cautious, he wasn't letting Elizabeth get too close to him.

"Maybe he just needs time to remember everything," Sam suggested. Elizabeth nodded in agreement and walked back to the doorway. Gabriel shifted back to the middle of the bed as she put distance between them. She leaned on the door frame, watching Gabriel hold his knees to his chest. It was obvious he didn't feel safe. Elizabeth began to wonder when he would.

Sam watched the way Elizabeth looked at Gabriel. The only other time he saw her like this was when Bobby was sleeping for a few days straight in the hospital. She wanted to help him but she didn't know how, and it broke her heart. "I'm gonna go call Cas, maybe he could help us mend him." Elizabeth didn't acknowledge Sam as he walked back down the hallway. Her mind was distracted by imagining what could cause Gabriel to be like past, but to Elizabeth, it felt like minutes. She didn't move from the door frame. She was worried if she did Gabriel would shift away from her again. Sam and Cas walked down the hallway towards the bedroom, Sam frowned slightly noticing Elizabeth was still there.

"You didn't tell me he was this bad," Cas spoke in his monotone voice. Gabriel jerked his head up and stared at the three of them, he was shaking.

"Hey you should go eat dinner, its almost midnight and you haven't eaten since lunch," Sam's voice was soft as he leaned towards Elizabeth.

As if broken from a trance Elizabeth blinked and looked at the tall hunter, "you two will stay with him?"

"Yeah, I have some of his grace. I'd thought giving it back to him would maybe make him better," Sam watched how her eyes moved from his to Gabriel, "go, eat and get some rest, you can't help him if you're drained too."

Elizabeth nodded, "Thanks Sam," she gave him a hug. Hugging Sam was like hugging a giant teddy bear, it always made Elizabeth feel small but this time it was comforting. Pulling away she gave Gabriel one last look, she saw how he was looking back at her. "I'll be back soon okay," she said. Gabriel didn't respond, so she left.

Without taking much notice, Elizabeth ate a whole pie in one sitting. If she was her normal self she would have applauded herself but her energy was at an all-time low and her mood wasn't feeling so high either. She got what she wanted most in the whole wide world. Yet at the same time, it wasn't what she wanted. It was as if her wish was granted by a sly genie. The idea that Gabriel might stay this way made her head spin. So she sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Elizabeth!" Sam's voice made her jolt awake, shooting her head off the kitchen table like a rocket. How long was she asleep? Was it all a dream?

"Elizabeth you should come and see this!" Sam called again.

She followed his voice to one of the bedrooms. It wasn't a dream, but looking in the bedroom made her question if she was in a nightmare. From ceiling to floor scattered bolded Enochian symbols. The letters covered a majority of the room. Gabriel sat in the middle of it, staring off in front of him as if he had no idea what laid on the walls.

"Did he…" Elizabeth was at a lost for words.

"Yes," Cas responded.

"What does it say?" Her voice was quiet.

"It's uh… how he ended up captured by Asmodeus," Sam answered.

Elizabeth walked over to one of the walls and studied one of the symbols. She brought her hand up and gently let it graze the symbol. Sam quietly walked out of the room, not wanting to disturb her. He saw that Cas didn't move so he got his attention and motioned to the door. Cas nodded and followed him. Elizabeth waited until they were at the end of the hall to move. She walked over to the foot of the bed where Gabriel sat.

"I've been waiting for this moment since I left Elysian Fields but… I never knew this was the price for it… Gabriel, I've gone through a lot of shit for the past few years and I know now that you've gone through a lot of shit too but its over. I won't let anyone hurt you again. Asmodeus will get a swift kick in the ass if he ever thinks about being in the same continent as you. I… I just need you to talk to me… please… I'll do anything you want just… please talk to me," She was crying. Watching Gabriel stare through her made her tear up, now she had tears falling down her face. She lowered her head to wipe them away.

"Anything?" Elizabeth's head snapped up the second time that hour. There staring at her was Gabriel and his smirk. That smirk that haunted her dreams.

"Fuck you," she said as she cried. He motioned his head and Elizabeth crawled onto the bed and hugged him. His head rested on her chest as her chin rested on the top of his head. Tears still fell down her face and onto his hair.

"You might as well shampoo it if you're gonna get it drenched," he joked.

"Shut up Gabriel," Elizabeth replied. And for the first time in a long time, she giggled.

* * *

 **It's good to know I'm not the only one that felt hella emoitional after that episode. Thanks for all the replies peeps, I love reading them. I just hope you love reading this. See you next time!**


	12. D'yer Mak'er

Sam and Castiel found Elizabeth holding Gabriel in her arms. The two shared a look between each other, and then made themselves known. "Is everything okay?" Sam asked. Elizabeth raised her head off of Gabriel's, her eyes were red but she smiled from ear to ear. She nodded. Sam walked over to the bed, as he did Gabriel and Elizabeth untangled from each other. Elizabeth sat on one side, Sam the other, and Gabriel was sitting in-between.

"Maybe this will speed the process," Sam spoke as he took a small vile of bright blue grace from his pocket. Without looking away from the vile, Gabriel's hand searched for Elizabeth's amongst the sheets. When he found her's he held on tight, Elizabeth responded by gently rubbing her thumb across his hand. Sam opened the vile and gave it to Gabriel. At first, Gabriel hesitated, he looked over at his younger brother Castiel. He had a sad look across his face, which was different from his usual emotionless expressions. Looking over at Sam, Gabriel wasn't surprised to find him looking like a sad puppy wanting his owner to feel better. Then Gabriel looked at Elizabeth. She had a smile on her face, she was hopeful. Her eyes motioned for him to take the grace, her face told him that everything would be all right. It was then that he put the vile to his lips and sucked the grace into him. A moment passed, the three of them were all quiet. Gabriel could sense that they were waiting for something to happen.

"Is it helping?" Elizabeth asked kindly.

The hope in her eyes made Gabriel want to lie but he couldn't lie to her, not anymore, "I don't know…"

Before Elizabeth could say something comforting Sam's phone rang. All eyes were on his pocket. Hesitantly, Sam grabbed his phone and picked it up, before answering he pressed the speaker button, "Hello?"

"Samuel," the voice that spoke Sam's name was southern and smooth as honey. It also made Gabriel latch onto Elizabeth's arm tight. It was Asmodeus, the last living prince of Hell. He continued, "I hope you're having a pleasant day. It's come to my attention you folk have something that belongs to me, and I'd like it back."

Sam looked up from the phone to Elizabeth and Gabriel, and then to Cas, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I believe you do. And I'm-a give you one chance to return him to me. No harm, no foul."

"I'm hanging up," Sam promptly replied.

Asmodeus' calm voice changed quickly to raw anger, "Do not hang up on me!" There was a pause as if he wanted to see if the hunter followed his orders. When he continued his voice was calm again, "Gabriel is of no use to you in his current condition. Should you choose to resist me, I will have no choice but to take him by force. I will reduce you and that sad little bunker of yours to ashes. You got 10 minutes to decide. Now you can hang up." Before Sam could, the call ended.

Sam, Elizabeth, and Cas stared at each other, switching from face to face. Gabriel looked at the bed, he began to rock back and forth as he held onto Elizabeth's arm tight. The group stayed like that for a moment until Sam stood up.

"I'm going to make sure the bunker is properly warded, Liz could you go grab some weapons just in case?" Sam asked politely.

"Yeah of course—" As Elizabeth began to stand Gabriel pulled her back to the bed. He looked at her with horror in his eyes, his voice seemed to vanish again but Elizabeth could tell he was begging her to stay. "Cas could you grab them?" She asked.

Castiel nodded, "Okay." With that, Sam and Castiel were out of the bedroom.

Gabriel began to rock back and forth again. Elizabeth motioned herself so that she was sitting in front of him. His head was bowed, his eyes were staring at the bed, but Elizabeth could tell his mind was elsewhere. "Gabriel?" She called softly, trying to bring him back. He didn't acknowledge her. Elizabeth would have felt invisible if it weren't for his hands grasping her left arm. With her right hand, she gently held his chin and lifted his head. "Gabriel, he's not going to take you. I don't know how he got you in the first place but you have Cas, Sam, and I to help you this time. But we may need your help, and I need to know you'll be able to help us." She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers, but his mind was still miles away. "Gabriel?"

Castiel came into the bedroom first, he walked over to the bed and handed Elizabeth an angel blade. Elizabeth could remember the first time using one, it felt awkward. The blade was longer than her pocket knife but it was thinner than her hatchet. Now the feeling of it felt comforting. She stuck it in the inner pocket of her jacket.

"Thanks," her voice sounded more tired than grateful. Castiel replied with one of his side-smiles.

"All right," Sam spoke as he rushed in through the doorframe, "I did what I could to help the bunker's warding, but who knows if it's enough." Sam took a minute to notice Gabriel, "How's he?"

Elizabeth looked back at Gabriel before she answered. The broken angel was still rocking back and forth. "I'm not sure," Elizabeth answered.

Before Sam could reply the lights of the bunker went out. The four of them were only in total darkness for a quick moment before the emergency amber lights went on. Sam and Castiel ran out of the hall without a word. It wasn't soon after that that Elizabeth could hear them fighting what she could only assume to be demons. _How many were out there?_ She thought. Asmodeus has all of hell at his command, he could have ordered every demon to the bunker to drag Gabriel back. She felt a rush of fear course through her but she pushed it down. She couldn't afford to be scared right now. To calm herself she focused on Gabriel.

All the while Gabriel was focusing on Elizabeth. Trying to memorize every tiny detail of her face before he was sent back to hell. He knew he was going back and that terrified him. He knew when he got back Asmodeus would punish him. The Demon Prince will tie his mouth shut once again just to let Gabriel tear them open to let out scream after scream when he was being tortured. In the beginning, Gabriel fought as long as he could. He joked and mocked the Colonel Sanders look-alike but sooner than he'd like to admit he broke. His words this evening in the bunker were his first in what felt like decades. And now he was back to being silent, being frightened, being broken. But he thought maybe, just maybe, if he can memorize Elizabeth's hopeful face he could make it through all the centuries of silence to come.

Then he heard it. Down the hallway, there were two demons marching towards them. They must have slipped past Castiel and Sam because those two were already in the bunkers main room. Gabriel's eyes glanced at the doorframe for a moment. Elizabeth caught the movement. She whipped her head around expecting to see someone but no one was there. Her human ears couldn't pick up the demons footfalls, but she knew Gabriel sensed someone coming.

"I gotta go help Sam and Cas," Elizabeth tried to stand off the bed but Gabriel pulled her back again. She saw his begging eyes, they seemed to be twice their usual size. "You have to let me go Gabriel." He looked at his hand that was grasping her arm and then he let go. His knees bent up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Before leaving, Elizabeth gently pushed some locks of hair off his forehead with her finger before kissing the top of his head. "It's going to be okay," she spoke gently into his hair. With that, she left the bedroom.

The hall seemed to be darker than the bedroom. Elizabeth's sight was tinted red by the emergency lights as if she wore tinted red sunglasses. Even though her vision was poor, it wasn't hard for her to see the first demon charging towards her. Like most upper-class demons this one was wearing a suit, Elizabeth couldn't tell if it was grey, black, or dark blue. Holding an angel blade up like an icepick, The demon roared a battle cry as he charged her. Just as the demon got within Elizabeth's range she swiftly sidestepped and held out her blade in the space where she originally stood. The demon ran right into it. A red light shined off and on under the demon's skin before its body went limp. Elizabeth pulled her blade out just as another demon charged her. This time Elizabeth charged the demon as well. With only moments before the two would collide with one another, the hunter jumped into the air and brought her knee up as if she was about to give the demon a front kick to the gut. This made the demon bring his arms down from his face, blacking his torso with his forearms. Elizabeth smiled, she brought her knee back and punched her blade through the demons right eye. She landed her jump kneeling beside the dead demon's head. Again, she pulled her blade out and moved forward.

The first thing Elizabeth saw when she stepped into the main room of the bunker was Castiel and Sam laying on the floor. She thought they might have gotten stabbed or worse but it wasn't until she was brought down by some powerful force that she knew it was something else. She couldn't move an inch. Her head was facing the door of the bunker, that's when she noticed Asmodeus. With a flash, he was a few feet away from her.

"And where do you think you're going, missy?" Asmodeus spoke with an evil grin.

Elizabeth wanted to sass him, to yell at him, to kill him for what he did. But all she could do was glare. She watched as his mouth quirked, he was about to say something to her, but then his eyes caught something on her left. The Demon Prince smiled. Trying her hardest to look to her left, Elizabeth saw two demons dragging Gabriel out of the hallway. The broken angel looked terrified as his eyes shifted from Elizabeth to Asmodeus.

"Oh, I missed you, boy," Asmodeus voice was sweet. If you didn't know him you could mistake it as genuine, but to Elizabeth, it was anything but. Asmodeus' eyes were glued to Gabriel as the demons dragged him up the iron staircase towards the bunker's door, "I'm-a have to punish you rather severely, I'm afraid."

Then he turned back to face Sam, Elizabeth and Castiel, "as for you three…" With a flick of his hand, the three started to writhe in pain. Elizabeth felt like her body was burning and ripping apart all at the same time. It was like nothing she ever felt before. The only thing she could do was scream out in pain.

Her scream triggered something in Gabriel's brain. His mind started to come back, passing by moments of the past where he was always there for Elizabeth. From the time she almost fell off her bike up to the time she was almost killed by his brother. When Gabriel was around Elizabeth was never put in harm's way, yet there she was screaming in pain. The sound sparked a flame inside him. With a blink, his golden eyes glowed blue. Gabriel rolled his shoulders with such impact that the demons on either side of him went flying.

"Gabriel! What are you doing, son? You know too well what I can do to you. I broke you!" Asmodeus warned. Yet Gabriel didn't seem fazed, his eyes changed to bright white as his wounds healed. "You're too weak!" The demon roared. But Gabriel didn't coward like he used to. The light from his eyes started to surround him. There behind him, was the shadow of his angelic wings. Asmodeus yelled as he shot a ball of energy towards the archangel. Gabriel swatted it aside as if it was a petty fly.

"Not anymore," Gabriel spoke with his signature smirk."Oh, by the way, I always hated that dumbass suit." With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel made Asmodeus turn to flames.

As the Demon Prince burned and died, Elizabeth could feel the pain slink away. She breathed in deeply as she sat up. Looking over at Sam and Castiel, she could see that they were free as well. Her pulse was like a beating drum in her ears as she tried her best to take deep breaths. When Asmodeus inflicted that feeling on her, Elizabeth shut her eyes. She could hear what was going on around her but it was almost like it was all happening miles away. The only sound she could focus on was her screaming. Suddenly she remembered Gabriel. She looked up to the balcony of the bunker but no one was there. A dark feeling crept from the pit of her stomach. _They got him._ She thought.

"Hey sweetheart," a voice came from beside her. Looking to her right she saw Gabriel looking down at her. He no longer had blood, stitches, or gashes on his face. He smiled at her as he did dozens of times before. The type of smile that could melt the North Pole. He looked like the Gabriel she once knew, her Gabriel.

"Gabriel?" Her voice was but a whisper. _Am I dead? Or am I dreaming?_

"The one and only," Gabriel smirked. He held out his hand for her. Cautiously Elizabeth took it. With one swift motion, Gabriel pulled her up. Her face landed in the crook of his neck and her arms wrapped around his torso. He no longer smelled like death. He smelled like peppermint, the scent that always reminded her of him. It truly was her angel.

"Gabriel, you're okay?" Sam asked from behind Elizabeth. Elizabeth pulled away from the angel. Her cheeks grew a touch pink as she realized they weren't alone.

"Nice to see you had faith in me, Samantha," Gabriel smiled.

"Yeah. He's fine," Castiel commented.

"How about you guys? I see you got a new pad. A bit classier than your usual motel but hey it's an improvement," Gabriel walked around the room as he checked the place out, "so whats new with the Scooby gang?"

Elizabeth, Sam, and Castiel shared a look before she answered, "well it's a long story…"

* * *

 **Sorry, this chapter was super late guys. From now on I'm going to be focusing on quality, not quantity. I can't promise you that you'll get a chapter each week. But I can promise you that I'm going to complete this story. So stay tuned. I'm not going anywhere and neither should you.**


	13. Try a Little Tenderness

Elizabeth, Sam and Castiel took turns telling Gabriel what they've been dealing with lately. Elizabeth started, telling him about how his brother Lucifer got out of his cage once again and created the first archangel Nephilim. Gabriel got a kick out of that, commenting that he'd love to see his big bro attempting to rule hell whilst wearing a Bjorn. But as Sam and Castiel continued the story Elizabeth noticed Gabriel beginning to get less amused. As the four talked they walked over to the map room where the crack of the dimension stood. By the time they got there Sam was almost done bringing Gabriel up to speed but then the archangel snapped.

"Whoa! Too much information." He spun around to face the three of them, "Okay, slow down. I'm not… processing."

"And there's more," Castiel interjected, "Michael wants to come to this Earth and destroy it, and we may need your help to fight him."

"What?" Elizabeth noticed something in Gabriel's eye as he spoke. The three of them didn't discuss what they were going to do with Gabriel after he got better, they didn't really have the time. But Elizabeth felt as though this wasn't the right thing.

"Yeah," Sam smiled softly, "welcome to the team."

"Uh…yeah… not so much…" Gabriel slowly started to back away from them, "I mean, thank you for the rescue and for the redemption arc. But, uh, I'm not really a team guy, so…" He stopped talking when his eyes met with Elizabeth's, he thought about changing his mind but then the memory of her screaming in pain came back to him. "I'm gonna bounce, okay? Um, but, you know, it's been, um... What's the opposite of fun? That."

"No, Gabriel, don't…" Elizabeth walked forward, closing the gap between them, "you… you can't just walk away," _on me_ she was about to add but she held the words back. He rested his hands on her hips for comfort but she could see it in his eyes, he meant what he said.

"Gabriel if Michael comes here, he will end this world," Sam warned.

Gabriel looked over Elizabeth's shoulder towards Sam, "And the last time the world was ending, I put my money on you. I think you can pull it off again."

"No," Castiel voice was a tad harsher than usual, "you cannot turn your back on your father's creation."

"Castiel…" Gabriel sighed, "our father turned his back on his creation. Guess it just runs in the family." Gabriel's eyes went back to Elizabeth's, she was noticeably tearing up.

"No, Gabriel, please," her voice was quiet as she fought the tears.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he gave her a smile but it wasn't his usual. This one was trying to hide sadness and it wasn't working very well. Before Elizabeth could try to persuade him to stay he was gone. The angel that was between her arms suddenly vanished, making her feel empty.

"Gabriel?" Elizabeth called out into the air.

"Gabriel!" She yelled louder, tears ran down her cheeks as she did.

"Gabriel you shit don't leave me!" She felt her legs go under her. Landing on her hands and knees Elizabeth started to cry. Sam was by her side at an instant, kneeling down he wrapped his long arms around her. Castiel watched from a distance. Even though he's been living among humans for years now, in emotional moments like this he's never sure what to do. Then the rip lit up, followed by Dean falling out of it.

"Dean," Castiel called. Sam looked over and saw his brother picking himself up.

He walked over to him hastily, "hey you're hurt."

"No, no I'm fine," Dean brushed himself off and looked behind him. The rip started to dim and then instantly vanished.

"Hey, the rift! The rift is… Wait where's mom? Where's Jack?"

"Long story… so Mom and the kid, they're not with Michael anymore. Ketch and Charlie are staying back to try to find them. There's a Charlie over there," Dean smiled, "She kicks ass."

"Uh, Charlie…Bradbury?" Sam asked. Dean nodded in response. Charlie was an old friend of the three hunters. Elizabeth loved having another girl around and the two of them would always nitpick Sam and Dean. Unfortunately, she got killed. That's what happens to most of their friends.

Dean walked around the room for a moment, stepping over a few dead demon vessels, "what did I miss?"

"There was a demon incursion, led by Asmodeus," Castiel answered as he walked over to the hunter.

Dean blinked a few times and looked at Castiel as if he didn't hear him correctly, "Sorry, Asmodeus got in here?"

"Yeah, and… and Gabriel killed him," Sam answered.

"Gabriel? That's great. So, he's back. Where is he?" Dean smiled, finally some good news. But looking at his brother's face, his smile faded. His eyes were then drawn to Elizabeth. She was sitting on the floor, her eyes were red.

"He just left," Castiel spoke.

Dean gave him the same look of disbelief, "What do you mean, he left?"

Castiel noticed Dean's rising anger, so he tried to tread carefully, " Um... We asked Gabriel to help us, and then... then he said… "no"."

"He doesn't get to say "no"." Dean spat. "We still have his grace, though, right? Sam?"

"Uh, we… we used his grace to… to heal him. So, it… it's gone. It's all gone," Sam's eyes avoided Dean's.

"What do you mean he doesn't get to say no?" Elizabeth piped up. All eyes were on hers as she stood up. "We weren't keeping him hostage, Asmodeus did."

"Yeah well, you should have!" Dean yelled. "If we don't have his grace, then that means that we can't open that door again," Dean pointed at the air where the rip was.

"We're not going to hold someone hostage after they were tortured for years!" Elizabeth yelled back.

"He's killed me more times than I can count so I think he's the exception. Gabriel's not just anyone!"

"No!" Elizabeth's voice boomed throughout the bunker. Castiel and Sam stepped back as she walked towards them but Dean held his ground. "He's not just anyone, and that's why we're going to go find him. Not to hold him hostage, but to make sure he's okay." Her eyes were wild were anger. She's never yelled at the brother's like this before. She was acting stubborn, but then again so was Dean.

"You'd rather protect that spineless angel than go bring your family back?" Dean's voice was no more than a whisper, but it cut deeper than any volume he could muster.

"Gabriel is my family. He's been a part of my family longer than you Dean. I've chosen you over him before, don't make me chose again." Elizabeth's voice matched his.

Dean's mind was screaming at her. Not because she was wrong, but because she was right. Elizabeth always put him and Sam first. This was the first time she asked to do things her way, and she had every right to. But each minute without archangel grace would be each minute that they could use to bring Mary and Jack back. Dean walked over to the closest chair and flipped it.

"Son of a bitch!" He let out, "Every time we get close, it always falls apart. Every freakin' time!"

"We will find Gabriel. We will," Castiel assured them.

"How?" Elizabeth asked. Her anger faded and she was back to being heartbroken.

"There's a spell, an archangel tracker. But we'll need a strong witch to perform it," Castiel answered.

"Good thing we know one," Sam smiled hopefully.

* * *

 **I'm pretty excited about the next few chapters. I got lots of things planned. So stick around... or don't, I ain't the boss of you.**


	14. Twisted Nerve

It took the hunters two weeks to find Gabriel. First, they had to track down Rowena, a witch that's crossed their paths more times that Elizabeth could count. After a tussle and some bruises, she agreed to help them. Something inside the witch changed. After her only son passed away (for good this time), it seemed that Rowena's heart thawed. When they got back to the bunker she performed the spell and it told them to go to Central City, Colorado… and Amarillo, Texas, so the group split up.

Sam, Dean, and Elizabeth got to Colorado. The hunters set up shop in the first motel they found. Dean called Cas as soon as they got room to keep him updated, Sam was unpacking his clothes, and Elizabeth paced around the room. She felt like she should be out on the street, looking for Gabriel. The more time they wasted waiting in the motel the more likely that Gabriel could leave and they'd miss them.

"No, yeah we just got in… Mm-Hmm… What are you doing? Don't unpack," Dean held his phone away when he questioned Sam.

"Dude," Sam sighed, "we could be here for days."

"No. No. Hey, hell no. Hey—" Dean brought the phone back to his ear, "No not you… that's— Just call me when you get to Amarillo alright?" Ending the call, Dean pushed his phone in his pocket and put his full attention to Sam, "All right, look, Rowena's spell said that Gabriel would be here."

"Yeah, here or in Texas," Sam pointed out as he flopped onto one of the beds.

"No, he's not in Texas," Elizabeth spoke up. It was the first thing she's said in a while. She's been quiet most of the time since Gabriel left. Her voice caught the brothers attention before she continued. "He's here, I can feel it."

Dean and Sam shared a sympathetic look between each other as Elizabeth went back to pacing. "Well, Cas is gonna hit up the Lone Star State in a few hours just in case," Dean said.

"Okay… but that could take some time," Sam assured him.

"Which we don't have. Look, I know you know that we've been following leads for the past two weeks. We have nothing to show for it. Meanwhile, Mom, Jack, they could be hurt. Or worse. And we're stuck here in this stupid motel room… doing…" as Dean talked he made his way to the side of Sam's bed and kicked it. The bed began to vibrate, catching Elizabeth's attention and making Sam jump to his feet. Dean smiled, "Bonus." Elizabeth and Sam looked at Dean as if he was an immature child. Dean got the message and continued "…looking for some runaway, dumbass archangel who doesn't wanna be found."

A knock then came from the door. On instinct, the hunters armed themselves. Dean took out his gun, Sam held his knife, and Elizabeth held her angle blade. Being the closest to the door, Elizabeth walked slowly towards it. Dean moved across the room, making sure he had a clean shot just in case.

Elizabeth wasn't expecting who would be standing on the other side. It was Gabriel. He changed his clothes. He wore a white collared shirt with a black jacket. The shirt had a noticeable red stain near his abdomen. He was bleeding. The angel leaned on the door frame and tried to be his charming self but he didn't even have the strength to smirk.

"Hi guys," he paused and took a deep breath, "Looking for me?"

Gabriel noticed how Elizabeth's eyes were on his wound. He looked down and saw that the stain was bigger than the time he last saw it. He let out a sigh as if the wound was an annoyance.

"Gabriel?" Sam was the first to speak.

"We're you expecting room service?" Gabriel tried to chuckle but he winced in pain instead. The archangel tried to step forward but it looked almost like a fall. Elizabeth caught him before he could hit the group. Gabriel let out a sharp breath at the sudden impact, but as he felt Elizabeth's hands wrap around him he smiled. "Thanks sweetheart."

"Okay, I'm grabbing the first aid kit," Sam thought out loud before he went to rummage through their bags.

Elizabeth brought Gabriel to the couch across the room. She dropped him on the cushions and went to get something to clean up his wound. She grabbed a roll of paper towels and searched in the mini fridge for some alcohol. She quickly decided on vodka and grabbed two tiny bottles. Turning back to the couch, Sam passed the first aid kit to her. She was always the go-to when it came to stab wounds and bullet holes. Since she was little she always helped patch up her mother. Then over the years she just got good at it. Always tying the perfect stitch, making sure nothing got infected, and worked as quickly as possible.

Taking the box and the paper towels, Elizabeth knelt down infant of Gabriel and started to unbutton the bottom half of his shirt. She could sense him staring at her but she didn't look up. She wasn't sure how she felt at this moment, and she knew she could easily start yelling. The hunter focused on drowning the paper towels in vodka. She emptied one of the bottles, laying it on the floor before she placed the towel over his wound.

Gabriel let out a cry, "Thanks for the warning." Elizabeth held up the second bottle for Gabriel. He took it and poured its contents down his throat, letting out a satisfied sigh when he finished.

Dean took a few steps towards the couch, not really sure what to do he put his gun away and just stood there. "How'd you know we were here?"

"Come on. I felt your witch's tracking spell the second she laid it on me. Tasted like haggis." Gabriel made a disgusted face. He looked down to catch a smile from Elizabeth but she looked as though she didn't hear his joke.

"So now you're in trouble?" Sam asked.

"What gave you that idea?"

"You show up on our doorstep, bleeding like a stuck pig," Dean answered.

"This?" Gabriel motioned towards the wound Elizabeth was patching up. "Eh, you know, you… roll into town for a little R&R, stumble into the wrong poker game, take a guy's money, his wife… things get messy."

"Bullshit," Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

"Are you claiming that I am lying sweetheart?" Gabriel asked in mock shock.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Elizabeth muttered back.

"So… You're trying to tell us you came here for R&R?" Sam asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Yeah, this isn't exactly the Riviera," Dean added.

"I know, right?" Gabriel smiled. "Huh. Yeah, so anyway, um… I don't suppose you guys have any more of my grace laying around, right? 'Cause, uh, the tank's a little low."

"Used it all up on ditching us?" Elizabeth asked as she looked up at Gabriel with a smirk.

Gabriel smirked back but knew better to engage, "It'll recharge. Eventually. But, uh, until then…"

"Whatever we didn't use on you, we used to open up a rift," Dean answered.

"Cool…. Superduper…" Gabriel looked down at Elizabeth and his wound. She was putting the last finishing touches on it. She was pissed at him. _That's good,_ Gabriel thought. _It'll be better that way._ When she was done she stood and stepped back next to Sam and Dean.

"Okay. Well, uh, in that case, I must bid you a fond adi—" Gabriel tried to stand up but his wound felt like it was white hot as he moved. The archangel let out a cry of pain and sat back down. He could have sworn Elizabeth almost stepped forward to help him. "Ohh! Yeah, nope. Maybe after a…" Gabriel brought his legs up onto the couch to lay down, " a little siesta."

It didn't take long for Gabriel to fall asleep. When he closed his eyes Elizabeth went to the bathroom to wash the blood off her hands. Looking in the mirror she saw that her shirt was covered in his blood as well. She swore under her breath. It was just her luck that the only white shirt that she owned was now ruined.

"You okay?" Sam asked. He leaned on the open door frame.

"Oh yeah, just found the love of my life for the second time in a month only to find out that all he wanted was some grace so he could ditch me again. I feel great," Elizabeth spoke as she rubbed the blood out of her knuckles.

"The love of your life?" Sam asked.

Elizabeth's head snapped up, her eyes met Sam's through the mirror. He smiled sweetly. "Did I say that? I meant the pain of the ass of my life." Sam still smiled at her. "What?" She questioned.

Sam shook his head, "nothing, it's just… I don't think you've ever told me you loved someone before."

Elizabeth sighed, "yeah well leave it to me to find the most complicated person to fall for." The two stood there in silence for a moment.

"Where?! Where am I!" Gabriel called out. Without thinking Elizabeth ran past Sam. Gabriel was sitting upright and looking around. His eyes reminded her of how he looked in the bunker. When they landed on hers he calmed down. "Oh, right. You guys," He spoke nonchalantly.

"Gabriel, look, we don't really know what's going on here—"

"We need your help," Dean interrupted his younger brother.

"Uh… yeah, not a big joiner."

"Oh, so you got better things to do than save the world?"

"Exactly."

"You son of a bitch," Elizabeth let out. Suddenly all eyes were on her. "Look I might not know exactly what you're doing but I know you're going to get yourself killed if you do it solo."

Sam and Dean looked at Gabriel, waiting for his response. All the angel did was sigh and stand up. "Look, this has been… great, a real thrill. But uh, I just came here for the silver stuff. And since you three are all fresh out, it's time for me to say sayonara."

Gabriel began to walk to the motel room's door but Elizabeth stepped in front of him. "I'm not going to sit by and let you die. Not again."

Before Gabriel could think of a charming response the door slammed open. Two men in suits were standing in the hallway. Gabriel gave them a quick look and tried to hide behind Elizabeth. "Raspberries," he muttered under his breath. Elizabeth turned to face the two men.

"We're here for the angel," one of the men said. Then his face glowed showing a skull. The man's face beside him also glowed but his was a shape of a horses head.

"The hell are you guys?" Dean asked, he then looked at Gabriel, "The hell are these guys?"

"Oh… just a couple of Norse demigods," Gabriel replied.

"Demigods?!" Sam repeated.

As if to answer his question, the skull-faced man jumped Sam and the horse-faced man jumped Dean. Elizabeth looked behind her for Gabriel but found that he wasn't there. Looking around she could see Gabriel running for the bathroom. As he did he tripped, fell, and quickly got back up again. A wooden katana dropped from his jacket but he didn't notice.

"Gabriel, little help in here!" Dean called as he fought off his demigod. Elizabeth watched as Gabriel shook his head and shut the bathroom door. Sam was fighting off a chokehold and Dean was forced to back up against a wall so as to not get hit by a whip.

"Sammy!" Dean called.

Without thinking, Elizabeth grabbed the wooden katana and ran to Sam's aid. The hunter punched the demigod so that he'd loosen his grip on Sam. Sam fell to the floor, gasping for air but he was safe, he was no longer the demigod's target.

The demigod gave Elizabeth an evil smile, "you're gonna pay for that you little—" But he was cut off. Elizabeth plunged the sword through his heart.

"I'm sorry I think I missed that last part, what did you say?" Elizabeth asked. She looked over at the other demigod. His eyes moved from the limp body and the wooden katana and then he bolted out the door.

Elizabeth went running after him but she was stopped by Gabriel. He lunged in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't!" He let out. All the running made him feel weak. He fell into her arms once again, letting out a cry in pain.

"Gabriel?" Elizabeth's voice was soft as she looked down at him.

"You okay?" Dean asked the angel. Both him and Sam were walking over to the two, with Sam rubbing his neck.

"Uh… yeah. I'll go after him in a sec. I just… need a minute," the angel tried to straighten up but as he did the pain hit him once again and he doubled over. Elizabeth knelt down to him, making sure he was okay.

"Wrong," Dean spoke as he took a pair of angel handcuffs out of his jacket pocket, "you're not going anywhere." That's when Gabriel passed out.

* * *

 **I'm really late I do apologize. Third-year hit me like a truck and I've been waking up super early every day so when I come home all I wanna do is sleep. I did manage to squeeze this out though and I'm currently working on the next one so it should be out sooner rather than later.**


	15. Give A Little Bit

When Gabriel woke up again he could feel his hands were chained to something above his head. He was about to scream until he saw Elizabeth. She was laying on the bed beside his, reading _The Storm of Swords._ He smiled as he watched her read. Years ago when they were good, Gabriel would pop by and just watch her read until she fell asleep. Sometimes a section of the book would stick out to her and she would feel the need to recite it to him. Gabriel loved that part the most. He never told her, but she could have read every one of her books out loud to him and he'd love every moment. The way she'd change her voice when a character was speaking, the way she'd memorize each different voice that she created for certain characters. She was amazing at it.

"I can feel you staring," she spoke to him without looking away from the novel.

"Do you blame me?" Gabriel replied with a smirk. He could see her roll her eyes. She took her time responding to him. Making sure she finished the page she was on before closing the book and setting it aside.

"I told them not to cuff you," she started, "but they made some good points. You're obviously in danger and you've been known to run away without filling the rest of us in."

Gabriel shrugged, "I'd rather be cuffed by you than his royal highness. He wasn't really what you'd call a Southern Belle."

Elizabeth sighed and stood up off the bed, "I'm going to grab some water."

"I'll stay here," Gabriel smiled. When she dipped into the bathroom Gabriel took a look around the room. He noticed that Narfi's body was missing as well as the Winchester brothers. They were alone. Walking back out the bathroom, Elizabeth held two cups of water. She offered one to Gabriel who smiled but declined before she sat back down on her bed.

"How did you know the sword would work?" Gabriel asked as the question popped into his head.

Elizabeth shrugged, "I've always wanted to use a katana. I thought now would be the best time." Gabriel nodded as if he totally understood her answer.

"Now my question, why were those guys after you?"

"Yeah, it, uh… it's not a fun story," Gabriel watched Elizabeth's expression, she obviously wasn't happy with his answer. "Okay, I killed their brother."

"Why?"

"Remember how I faked my death at the Elysian Motel?"

"Yeah, so you could go to Monte Carlo and hide away with some porn stars," Elizabeth spoke bitterly.

 _Fuck_ Gabriel thought _She wasn't supposed to find out about that,_ "Yeah… well, I left a few parts out. After Lucifer, quotation marks, killed me, I needed to lay low. Luckily, I used to hang with a pretty resourceful crew. Found me a real top-shelf hideaway, well I thought I did. The three musketeers sold me to Asmodeus. Thought by selling me off they would be in big bro's good books for when he won."

"So you want revenge," Elizabeth clarified.

"Well, yeah. Roasting Asmodeus was satisfying for a hot minute. But you know one thing better than killing him? Slaughtering them all."

"Okay, so you got them all right? Now you can plan your next vacay hideaway, might I suggest Vegas with prostitutes?" Elizabeth smiled coldly, but Gabriel knew he deserved it.

"Hey now, I'm supposed to be the funny one. But no, there's one left. The man with the plan, the architect of my torture, and my own personal public enemy numero uno. Their papa… Loki."

Elizabeth blinked a few times, trying to process what he just said. "Wait so Loki is real? You didn't make him up?"

"It's trippy, I know. Look, remember when I told you I went into witness protection? Well, who do you think helped me out?"

"So you two were friends?"

"Emphasis on were. A few thousand epochs ago, I was out for a hike in the fjords. Came across Loki bound in a cave, snake dripping venom into his eye. Apparently, he had some spat with his pops. Anyhoo, I freed him. Saved his life. Then my real brothers started going at it. I wanted out. Loki owed me one, so… he helped me ditch Gabriel and become him."

"But wouldn't people realize there were two Loki's?"

"Nope, he had his own family drama to worry about. It was in his best interest to go off the grid for a while."

Elizabeth stood up off the bed and started to pace, hoping that the movement would help let all this new information sink in. She then looked over at Gabriel, who stared back at her. "You know, none of this would've happened if you'd had just," _stayed with me,_ "stuck around and helped us fight Lucifer."

"Hey, I did help—"

"With what? That DVD you left? What did you think I was gonna do? Laugh and enjoy it? Did you think I was gonna say, "Praise Gabriel for his wisdom and his tacky porn!"?" Elizabeth paused, not knowing if it was to allow Gabriel to counter or to catch her breath. But the moment passed as her anger grew. "And what would have been your plan if you weren't sold off huh? Were you just gonna let me think you were dead forever? Were you gonna spend the rest of your days with your precious pornstars?"

"I wasn't with pornstars," Gabriel mumbled.

"What did you say?" Elizabeth snapped.

"I said I wasn't with pornstars!" Gabriel matched her volume with ease. He watched Elizabeth literally stop in her tracks as she stared at him. He continued, "the boys, they had some laying around but I didn't touch any of them. I spent most of my time in my room listening to your prayers and hoping those Winchesters kept you safe. After it was all over, no matter who won, I was gonna go back to you and take you away like I told you."

"But… you wrote on the walls—"

"I wrote that as a safety precaution. Years passed, I had no clue if you still cared about me or not. So I wrote down what you'd expect, classic Trickster, getting into trouble."

"But you left the bunker!"

"Because I knew what I had to do. I knew I was going to go after these guys and… and after I saw the pain Asmodeus inflicted on you I thought you would be better off there."

Elizabeth sighed and walked over to Gabriel's bed and sat down next to where he lay. Gabriel tried to reach for her hand but the handcuffs stopped him.

"We both went through a lot these past few years," Elizabeth didn't look at him as she spoke, "which is why I'm begging you not to run away. I may not be able to take down a Prince of Hell but I've killed more things than I can count. We'll help you kill Loki, but you have to promise me you won't leave me again because… because I'm not sure I could survive it." She looked over at the archangel, using all her energy not to cry, not to let her emotions show.

Gabriel sighed, "If you get hurt sweetheart, I don't know what I'd do."

"The most pain I could get is if you left again," she responded.

Gabriel took a moment to think about it. He was planning to do this Kill Bill style. It was supposed to be a one-woman show. But with his grace at an all-time low, it was obvious he needed help. He saw Elizabeth with that katana, she was skilled. A lot more skilled than she was the last time he watched her fight. Maybe she was right, maybe she could help. "Okay," he said, catching Elizabeth's attention. She looked at him in shock.

"Okay, you help me with my problem, I'll join the Scooby Gang."

Slowly, Elizabeth took out the cuffs keys from her jean pocket and moved to unlock them. She was wary, feeling deep down that it was a trick and that he'd leave her. But she couldn't stand to see him cuffed up anymore. In order to get at his hands, Elizabeth had to straddle him. She could see the smirk on his face without moving her eyes from the cuffs.

"You know you could keep those on," Gabriel smirked.

Elizabeth responded by rolling her eyes and unlocking the cuffs. When the archangel's hands were free he brought them between the two and rubbed his wrists. Elizabeth sat down on his lap and looked at him.

"Just because I freed you doesn't mean I trust you. We're still not good."

"I know I goofed up sweetheart. But I'm gonna make it up to ya," Gabriel replied. There was no smirk in his voice, no sexual innuendo. He truly meant it. It made Elizabeth want to kiss him.

"Um… are we interrupting something?" Dean asked.

The two turned to see that Sam and Dean were standing next to the open motel room door. Sam was suddenly very interested in the ceiling while Dean looked at them as if he was a disappointed father.

"Yeah if you guys could come back in 15—"

"Nope, wasn't what it looks like," Elizabeth cut Gabriel off as she climbed off of him, "We're going to help Gabriel."

"Oh are we now?" Dean questioned.

"Yes, and then he's going to help us."

Dean looked at Sam who shrugged. Dean sighed, "Okay fine. But I'm gonna need some intel."

"I got us covered," Elizabeth replied.

* * *

 **Busted this one out instead of reading research articles for school. I have to say this was way more fun. But now I gotta do all my homework tomorrow . Oh well, it was worth it**


	16. Another One Bites The Dust

The four of them walked into the Ophidian Hotel's lobby. Gabriel and Elizabeth were holding a katana each while Dean and Sam carried their guns and angel blades. Gabriel was clear on the way over that he was the one to kill Loki. But Elizabeth managed to get him to cough up Sleipnir. Dean and Sam were on bodyguard duty. Even though the three hunters and the archangel looked like trouble, no one seemed to notice. It was as if they were all under a spell of some sort. The group walked over to the elevator, Sam pressed the up button. The doors opened immediately, allowing them all to enter the metal box. Sam and Dean stood behind Elizabeth and Gabriel on the way up. Elizabeth was spending her time analyzing her new weapon.

"I could get used to carrying one of these around," she smiled to her self.

"Calm down there Uma," Dean replied.

Before Elizabeth could retort the elevator doors opened to a hallway. Sleipnir and two bodyguards turned to look at the group. Elizabeth could see a flash of fear in his eyes as he noticed who they were.

"Get him!" Sleipnir yelled.

The guards charged down the hallway as Gabriel snapped his fingers. All the lights around them went out. Dean and Sam shot their guns, giving off a sudden flash of light as the bullets flew at the guards. It gave Elizabeth the visionary window she needed to go run down the hall after Sleipnir. She heard the guards fall to the ground on either side of her as she passed them. With a swift front kick, she brought down Loki's son just before Gabriel turned the lights back on. Elizabeth could now see that her foot was planted on Sleipnir's neck, pinning him to the ground. She smiled as she brought the blade of the katana to his chest, just lightly touching his shirt.

"Great job, sweetheart," Gabriel spoke beside her, "now finish him."

"No! Please!" Sleipnir pleaded. But Elizabeth obeyed Gabriel's command and plunged the blade through Sleipnir's heart.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam called. Elizabeth and Gabriel looked over and noticed that Dean wasn't beside Sam. "He left," Sam stated.

"Ah. Big bros, right? Always think they know best," Gabriel smirked.

"The penthouse. He went after Loki!" Elizabeth thought out loud.

"No. No, Loki's mine!" Gabriel assured her.

The three ran down the hallway. Sam and Elizabeth were running in front of Gabriel, running faster since the archangel still wasn't one hundred percent. The two reached the double doors of the penthouse and pushed it open. Gabriel was right when he told them how Loki likes to redecorate, the room looked like it belonged to a five-star hotel. They didn't get to look around much since they found Loki punching Dean in the gut. Sam held his gun out and shot at the true Trickster.

"No, no, no! It's Loki magic. He's a hologram." Dean's words were confirmed as the hunters watched Sam's bullets fly through the demigods body.

"All right, if we can't kill him, we gotta kill the real Loki," Sam replied.

That's when Elizabeth realized Gabriel wasn't behind her, "Fuck!" She ran back down the hall. Before she turned the corner she peeked behind it to find Gabriel fighting Loki. Looking down she noticed Loki's katana on the carpet floor. Then Gabriel was thrown down the hall towards her. The archangel landed on his back with a huff. He caught Elizabeth's gaze and gave her a small smile.

"Great job, Sweetheart," Elizabeth whispered as she pushed the katana towards his hand, "now finish him."

Gabriel's smile turned into a smirk as he grabbed the sword and flung himself back to Loki. He managed to pin the trickster against the wall in one swift motion. Elizabeth stepped away from the corner to get a better view.

"Of course, of course, you would need someone to swoop in and save your pitiful ass," Loki smiled.

"Shut up!" Gabriel warned.

"Face it, old friend, you're a joke. You're a failure. You live for pleasure. You stand for nothing. And in the end, that's exactly what you'll die for."

"You first," Gabriel smirked before stabbing Loki through the heart.

Elizabeth didn't notice Sam and Dean beside her as the three watched Gabriel loosen his grip on both the sword and the body. Both slowly slid down the wall as Gabriel stepped away. His chest was moving up and down rapidly as he breathed. He then looked at the hunters, he looked exhausted but happy. His vengeance was now complete. With a snap of Gabriel's fingers, the four of them were suddenly in the alleyway behind the hotel. The Impala was parked just ten feet from where they stood.

"Listen…" Gabriel looked over at Sam and Dean, "I know you two weren't the, uh, eagerest of beavers when it came to helping me out back there, so, uh… I-I just wanna say… thanks." Sam smiled in response when Dean looked at him with caution. "So…" Gabriel continued, "this other world Michael… how are we doing this?"

"Wait, you're… actually gonna help us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, no tricks?" Dean added.

"A deal is a deal. And if I'm being perfectly honest," Gabriel looked over at Elizabeth, shooting her a smirk, "tricks are for kids."

"Well glad to have you on the team," Sam smiled. Gabriel gave him a nod back. The brothers walked to their car and got it started, leaving Elizabeth with the archangel. Gabriel looked at Elizabeth, wishing he knew what she was thinking. Then she stepped closer and gave him a hug. She nuzzled her head in his chest while he rested his head on hers.

"How you feeling? Now that… you…"

"Got my sweet, sweet vengeance on?"

"Yeah."

"Swell, Sweetheart. I'm a whole new guy."

Elizabeth moved so that she could see his face, her arms never leaving his waist, "you really are going to help us, aren't you?"

Gabriel smiled sweetly, "You're not getting rid of me even if you tried."

* * *

 **I know this is a baby chapter but its only because I really wanted the next chapter to be its own thing (if that makes any sense) Anyways, enjoy!**


	17. Livin' in Sin

Dean and Gabriel were the only remaining ones awake as the hunter drove everyone back to the bunker. Sam propped his head on his window with a folded flannel and Elizabeth laid across the back seat, her head laying in Gabriel's lap. In the rearview mirror, Dean saw Gabriel gently brushing his fingers through her hair. His eyes were on her face, studying it as if it was a painting.

"She really cares about you, you know," Dean spoke. "I can't wrap my head around why but she does. Even after all the crap you put her through."

Dean watched as Gabriel raised his head and looked forward, "I know."

"Yeah well, if you hurt her again I don't care how much she cares for you I'll hunt you down and kill you for good you understand?"

"I'm not going to hurt her Dean," Gabriel's voice was eerie. It was serious, a tone that rarely came from the archangels mouth. His facial features matched his tone. There was no smirk, no glimmer in his eyes. "Not again."

Dean was slightly taken back, he half expected a joke. "Good," was all he could think of saying. The rest of the ride home was silent.

Elizabeth woke up just as Dean pulled into the bunkers garage. Stretching her legs as straight as they could go in the small space, she looked up to see Gabriel looking down at her.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," he smiled.

"Are we here?" Elizabeth half yawned.

"Yup," Dean answered from the front. As he parked the car jolted, causing Sam to pump his head on the window and wake up suddenly. The four unpacked the car and walked into the bunker where they were welcomed by Castiel and Rowena.

"Gabriel," Castiel greeted.

"Hey little bro, long time no see," Gabriel smirked as he went to ruffle Castiel's hair. Castiel gave him an uncomfortable look at the archangel that walked past him.

"I'm going to make some dinner," Sam announced. He walked over to the kitchen where he would probably be chopping up veggies and making his latest salad creation.

Elizabeth watched Rowena eyeing Gabriel, her looks were anything but innocent. The witch glided over to the archangel. "I don't believe we've met," she cooed.

"No, I don't believe we have," Gabriel smiled.

"Rowena MacLeod."

"Gabriel."

"Would you like a tour Gabriel?"

"Yes, but I would feel better if a more trusting human would take me," Gabriel smirked at the witch and then looked at Elizabeth who was watching the whole interaction. Rowena looked as though Gabriel slapped her across the face, Elizabeth held back a laugh.

"Right this way," Elizabeth spoke in the same airy tone Rowena used. Gabriel nodded politely and walked past Rowena and towards Elizabeth. The two walked down the hallway, Elizabeth was walking backwards so that she could face Gabriel. "On your right, you can see the armoury," Elizabeth spoke in her best tour guide impression, "there the hunters stash their most prized possessions because not everyone can be an all-powerful celestial being."

Gabriel smiled in amusement as he followed her. The huntress continued, "Coming up on your left is the bathroom, there are multiple showers but regrettably zero baths. The Men of Letters never appreciated bubbles. Then as we continue there are the bedrooms."

"We can skip Jessie and James' rooms, I already know they sleep in hello kitty sheets," Gabriel joked.

Elizabeth let out a giggle, breaking her tour guide act, "I wish. But yes, I wasn't planning on showing you there's. Theirs are at the end of the hall anyway."

"Let me guess," Gabriel stopped in front of a door on the right, "this is your room." Before Elizabeth could correct him, Gabriel swung the door open and stepped in. From floor to ceiling, each wall was filled with Gabriel's handwriting. It was the room he stayed in a few weeks ago. It looked as though it hasn't been touched since then. The sheets were crumpled up at the end of the bed from when the demons dragged Gabriel out.

"Do you remember doing this?" Elizabeth's voice was no more than a whisper. She watched as Gabriel's eyes read the walls.

"Not really, I only remember a feeling. I felt that I needed to write it all down before I was brought back to hell."

"You really felt like you were going back?" The thought crushed Elizabeth's heart. She couldn't imagine the pain her archangel went through.

For a moment Gabriel didn't answer, he just stared at the walls. Then, after letting out a breath of air, he looked at Elizabeth with his famous smirk, "well my bodyguards were some ghostbuster reboot so could you blame me?" Elizabeth smiled in response, knowing best not to pry. "So where to next boss?" Gabriel stepped back into the hallway.

"Well, most of the bedrooms look the same, there's a few empty ones down the hall that you could choose from. But my favourite, and I could be a little biased, is my room," Elizabeth opened the bedroom door revealing her only private space of the bunker. At first glance, her room looked just like the last one, but with further exploration, Gabriel began to differentiate it. A record player sat on a dresser across from the bed. Bellow, it was dozens of old vinyl records, most likely bought from garage sales or second-hand stores. The collection contained mostly classic rock. The only albums made in the 2000s were from Dan Auerbach. On the nightstand next to the bed, he saw a couple of framed photographs. The first was of Elizabeth, Sam and Dean from when they were kids. Dean and Elizabeth were propped on the hood of the Impala as Sam laid down across the road as if he was a goalie on a soccer team. All three of them smiled from ear to ear as children do. The second photograph was of Elizabeth and Bobby. It must have been taken in the first few years of them knowing each other because Elizabeth looked even younger in this picture. She was sitting on Bobby's lap in a big leather chair. With Elizabeth using his chest as a pillow and Bobby barely holding on to The Hobbit, it was obvious that the two were fast asleep. Gabriel then moved to the closet. Opening it he realized two things. The first was that Elizabeth had barely any clothes hung in there with a grand total of two flannels and one jean jacket inlined with fur. The second was that she kept the photo. There, taped on the inside of the closet door was the photo of Gabriel and Clooney he left for her years ago.

He turned around to face Elizabeth who was standing on the opposite end of the room, "Well you know I could just stay in here, you got more than enough closet space for me."

Elizabeth smiled, "yeah, I guess that's possible."

The two stood that way for a moment. They were the furthest away from each other that you could get in that bedroom and the silence filled the space between them. Elizabeth was the first to break it.

"What does the writing say?"

Gabriel blinked as if he was waking from a daydream, "The what?"

"The writing on my ribs. I never did ask you what it said. I mean I know the gist of it but I was wondering what it said word for word."

Gabriel's eyes moved from hers down to her chest. He moved towards her slowly with an expression as if he was intensely reading a book. When he got to her he brought his hand out in front of her, hovering his finger a few centimetres from the top right side of her ribcage. "If you so ever think about touching this beautiful soul and vessel you will be met with the fucking wrath of an arc angel." He lightly tapped the bottom left side of her ribs as if to indicate a period. He looked up at her and smiled proudly.

Elizabeth began to giggle. "I have the words fucking etched into my ribs right here?" She pointed to the spot his finger hovered over when he said the word.

"Well technically you have the Enochian word for fucking but yeah."

Elizabeth's giggles evolved into laughter, "When did you do this?"

"When you were ten. You were getting your tonsils removed. I kinda joined the surgeon team so I could do my handy work. I wanted to do it so you didn't have to feel any pain."

Elizabeth's laughter faded. She noticed how gentle and kind his face was. He wasn't smirking, he wasn't being sarcastic. He genuinely meant it. His face made her lean in and kiss him. He instantly kissed her back and pulled her hips close to his. Her hands moved towards the back of his neck and up to his hair. She bit his bottom lip. Slowly she pulled away, allowing his lip to bounce back to its rightful place. She looked up at his eyes as he looked down at hers.

"Gabriel I…" But she was cut off by his lips crashing back into hers. With one swift motion, he swung her legs around his waist and held her there. He could feel her smile on his cheeks, practically making him melt. He walked towards the bed and then fell on top of it with Elizabeth underneath him. He could feel her rummaging around his chest, hunting for the buttons of his shirt. Her smile began to fade when she kept missing those dreaded buttons. With a snap of Gabriel's fingers, her clothes were gone. With another snap, he could feel her skin on his. Her smile was back and her hands began to roam around his chest. Landing on his back, her fingers dug into his skin to take hold. He let out the first moan, as her nails dug and her hips bucked at the same time he just couldn't let it in. He pulled away from her lips. They were both panting, their hearts raced in their chests.

Hovering over her face he stared down at her, "are you sure you want to?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Gabriel I want you."

Her eyes rolled back and she bit her lip as he entered her. Then, without notice, her mind went blank. Her brain stopped creating any questions or worries. Her head didn't focus on what to do next nor how to do it. It was as if she was on autopilot, allowing her to be fully there. Fully present in the moment. If Elizabeth lived long enough to turn 80, she would be able to remember every little detail of this moment. Because her mind was empty, she could take everything in. She watched the way his golden hair obeyed gravity, falling in front of his face as he was on top of her. She felt his mouth exploring her body and her nails digging into his back. She took in his scent, peppermint. Like the little round red and white candies that would sometimes fill empty bowls in the houses of grandmothers. It was perfect. He was perfect. And in that moment he was all hers.

* * *

 **Am I wrong to believe this is a chapter that a lot of you have been waiting for? Not going to lie, I wrote the ending of this chapter months ago. I'm so happy I get to finally give it to you all! I hope you like it. Please note that midterm season is upon me so if you don't hear from me in the next few weeks don't panic. I'm probably just buried in study notes and essays. Hopefully, I'll be able to dig myself out to write a chapter or two but we'll see.**


	18. No More Tears

Elizabeth felt like she could gaze at the sleeping archangel for days. The two laid under the covers of her bed as the morning sun beamed outside. Elizabeth laid on her side facing Gabriel, mesmerized by his form. She couldn't say how long they were up the previous evening, but she couldn't recall a night that would come close to what the two shared. She smiled as she watched a small lock of his golden hair move with his breath. He truly was God's work.

Not being able to hold her self back any longer, Elizabeth leaned closer and kissed his bare shoulder gently. She watched him stir as a sleepy smile appeared on his face. The archangel turned his body on its side so he could face her. His eyes opened, making his smile even more prominent.

Elizabeth leaned in and kissed him again, this time on his lips. She then nuzzled herself into his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. She could feel his fingers dancing across her back, gracefully gliding up and down her spine, she kissed his chest in return. Then his fingers stopped on a patch of scar tissue. Elizabeth could feel Gabriel's body tense slightly. The archangel sat up, Elizabeth followed.

"What's that from?" He asked as he examined her back. Gabriel was welcomed to a few more scars of various shapes and sizes.

"Hunting," Elizabeth's words came out as if it was obvious. By the look on Gabriel's face, she knew she'd need to explain further, "It's an occupational hazard. Most hunters have a lot more than this." She moved the sheet off of her to reveal her whole body. There on her legs were a few more.

"When you were gone I realized how much you actually helped me with hunting. Found out I wasn't as good as I thought I was. As you can tell I learned the hard way," Elizabeth smiled as she grazed a long thin patch of scar tissue on her right thigh, "but I learned fast. Now I kickass."

"Let me heal them," Gabriel let out. It was more of a plead than a question. He couldn't help but feel guilty.

Elizabeth turned back to catch Gabriel's gaze, "I like them. They remind me of how far I've come. Each one tells a story."

"A story I'm not in," Gabriel spoke as he bowed his head.

Elizabeth smiled, "yes well you could give me a few hickeys if you like."

She kissed the top of his head, trying to cheer him up. Then she felt him playfully bite her neck, making her giggle. The two collapsed on the bed.

"When I'm through with you sweetheart you'll be one giant hickey," Gabriel warned before he went to bite the other side of her neck. Elizabeth's giggles turned to laughter. Playfully saying no, she put minimal effort into trying to escape the archangels hold on her. Then her eyes met her bedside clock.

"Gabriel," Elizabeth called, "Gabriel!"

"What?" He spoke as he popped his head up.

"It's almost the afternoon," Elizabeth spoke in anxiousness. She pushed Gabriel off of her and began to run around the bedroom to find some clothes.

Gabriel looked disappointed on the bed, looking at the clock he sighed out loud, "it's only 10:00 AM!"

"Exactly! We're usually all on our second cup of coffee by now."

"I knew this was a bunker, but I didn't know it was apart of the military," Gabriel joked. Elizabeth threw his pants to him as a response. The archangel sighed and complied.

The two were soon walking into a full kitchen. Dean and Castiel were standing by the fridge as Rowena and Sam sat at the table. The four were quiet as Elizabeth and Gabriel entered.

"Morning," Elizabeth smiled. Gabriel gave a salute to the group.

"I don't see it," Castiel spoke.

"Oh it's obvious," Rowena replied.

"What's obvious?" Elizabeth asked as she went to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Dean and Rowena made a bet whether or not you two… slept together. They said they would be able to tell when you walked into the room, but I'm confused on how they can," Castiel answered. Elizabeth's face went red from the angel's bluntness.

"Oh come on, he's wearing her t-shirt," Rowena laughed. All eyes were on Gabriel's shirt, it was apparent it was too small for him. It was also a vintage star wars tee, Elizabeth would wear often.

"Okay," Elizabeth sighed, "we slept together, we'll probably do it again, can we change the subject now?"

"Please," Dean muttered at his coffee. His head was down since the moment the couple walked into the room.

"Uh… we were talking about making the spell today. If that's good with you Gabriel," Sam spoke awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm not completely dry from last night," Gabriel smirked.

Castiel didn't get it, Rowena slapped her hand over her mouth, Sam was suddenly interested in his oatmeal, and Dean almost crushed his mug in his fist. Elizabeth smacked Gabriel in the stomach; her face was bright red now. Gabriel couldn't help but laugh.

After an awkward breakfast, the group prepared for their trip to the other dimension. Sam and Dean were in charge of the weaponry, Castiel and Rowena were in charge of the spell, and Elizabeth was on Gabriel duty. The Huntress was waiting in the hallway outside her bedroom. Gabriel made a sexual innuendo about extracting his grace and how he could either do it alone or Elizabeth could help. She chose the former. But that was nearly ten minutes ago, and she was beginning to wonder if letting Gabriel alone in her room was such a good idea.

She opened her door half expecting her lingerie scattered across the floor or a mural of Gabriel painted on her ceiling. What she found instead was Gabriel sitting on the edge of her bed, his head bowed as he rested his arms on his lap with one holding his angel blade. His hair hid his face, but from the fact that he didn't bother to look up when Elizabeth entered the room, she knew something was wrong.

"Gabriel?"

"I can't do it, sweetheart," he spoke quietly. Elizabeth bent down in front of him to see tears in his eyes, trying their best not to fall.

"I thought I could. It's just… for decades I was… used. And now every time I try to but my hands they just…" As he spoke his hands began to shake.

Elizabeth took his hands in hers, gently rubbing her thumb across his skin until he calmed down, "it's okay I'm here."

"I need you to do it," Gabriel's eyes were locked on Elizabeth's as he spoke, "you're the only one that can."

"I don't want to hurt you, Gabriel—"

"You won't," he interrupted, "please."

His hand loosened its grip of the angel blade, letting it fall onto his lap. Elizabeth looked at it for a moment. She's never taken grace from an angel before. But she knew she had to try. So she took the blade in her hand. Gabriel bent his head to the ceiling, exposing his neck. With the blade in one hand and the vile in the other, Elizabeth stood up and sat on Gabriel's lap. She bent forward and kissed his neck gently before placing the cold blade on his skin. Concentrating on her movements, Elizabeth began to cut the archangels skin. The wound oozed a glowing light blue substance that could only be identified as grace. The grace dripped into the vile which she set below the cut. Elizabeth was about to continue, but her eyes were distracted by the grimace expression on Gabriel's face. She suddenly dropped the blade.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry," she pleaded. The wound closed up, and Gabriel gasped for air just before he wrapped his arms around the Huntress. "Gabriel I'm sorry I'm sorry," tears started to form in her eyes as she saw the pain in his. Gabriel kissed her, then Elizabeth kissed him, showering his face with kisses. She kissed his cheeks, his eyes, his forehead and nose, and when she was done she bowed her head onto his shoulder. The two stayed that way until both of their breathing regulated.

"We have to try again," Gabriel spoke.

"No!" Elizabeth sat up straight, "You don't ever have to do that again." She brought the vile in front of her face to expect the amount of grace they got. It barely filled a quarter of the vile. "This will just have to do. I'm sure it'll work," Elizabeth assured, adding a smile to back it up.

"Okay…" Gabriel was becoming himself again, "should we go back to the Justice League?"

"I suppose."

When the couple reached the hallway Gabriel's hand seemed to find Elizabeth's. The two walked hand in hand until they turned into the main room. Gabriel began to have a hop in his step. His strides became longer, and he soon was in front of Elizabeth.

"Here it is! The final ingredient — a fresh serving of archangel grace!" Gabriel placed the vial on the main table as if he was revealing the missing bunny from a magic trick. Rowena picked up the vial and tilted it slightly, examining the contents. The brothers squinted to try to take a peak of the same amount.

"This is what you call a serving?" Rowena questioned.

"That is the jet fuel of divine emissions," Gabriel answered proudly, "it'll be more than enough to get the job done."

Rowena and Castiel exchanged sceptical glances, but the witch shrugged and started to prepare the spell. As the witch mixed the ingredients, Sam passed Elizabeth a backpack. The group was ready to enter the other dimension. Castiel twirled his angel blade in his hand. Sam began to fidget with his jacket. Dean stood still, his eyes locked on the spell bowl. Gabriel's hand found Elizabeth's once again.

"Koth Munto Nuntox," Rowena spoke strong and true. With a wave of her hands, a glowing rift formed in the air at the end of the table.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Castiel asked, looking back at the hunters and his brother.

"Let's do this," Dean answered.

Just as the group take their first step towards the rift, it flashes and then collapses.

"Well, that was…fast," Castiel spoke, pointing out the obvious.

"One could even say premature," Rowena smirked. The group looked at Gabriel. Elizabeth was looking at the floor, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Um…" Gabriel was trying to think of a witty comeback, but he was at a loss, "I thought it would be enough."

Sam sighed, "All right, great. What do we do now?" The hunter looked at his brother.

"Hell if I know."

"You do know," Castiel claimed, "We all do." They all did, but none of them wanted to be the ones to suggest it. Castiel continued, "We need archangel grace. Gabriel's obviously running a little low, and we don't know how long it'll take him to recover. So that leaves exactly one source on Earth."

"No," Sam interrupted.

"I don't like it either, but there is no other way." Castiel could see Elizabeth's grip on Gabriel's hand tighten. "We need Lucifer."

* * *

 **Long time no see! Okay, I am truly sorry it has been so long since the last time I posted but my school/work life got pretty hectic and as much as I love writing it isn't my top priority. I am still writing this though! I will not leave you guys hanging! I give you my word. So even if I haven't posted in months don't lose hope. Just like Gabriel, I shall return.**


	19. Runnin' With The Devil

Elizabeth sat at the table in the map room. Her feet hung over her chair as her legs tucked between her chest and her arms. She was waiting. All she could do was wait. Gabriel and Rowena thought best to go just the two of them. Between the two of them, if they catch Lucifer off guard, he'll be easy prey. But Elizabeth didn't like having to part from Gabriel. So witch her chin resting on her knees and her eyes glued on the bunker's door, she waited.

"So huh… You and Gabriel huh?" Dean spoke with the usual gruff in his voice as he sat down beside her. Sam thought it was best for Dean to go over and talk to her. But in all honesty, he'd rather talk about his sex life than hers.

"I can feel your disapprovement from here," Elizabeth answered.

"Well…"

Elizabeth sighed. She was tired, both physically and mentally. She couldn't afford to waste energy fighting with Dean even if she wanted to. "Have you ever felt a connection with someone?" She started, not looking away from the door, "a connection so strong that you feel like if you're with that person, no matter which way, everything will be all right. You can take on the world. Yet, at the same time, you're terrified to do so, because you'd be risking losing the one person that gave you that strength in the first place."

Dean looked over at Castiel. The angels back was turned, he was in the middle of a conversation with Sam. Dean smiled, "I get it. I'm still not a fan of the guy but I get it."

Elizabeth looked over at Dean, trying to catch a hint of sarcasm. But she didn't. So she smiled, "Thanks, Dean."

The main door of the bunker swung open. It was from Gabriel. Kicking the door open with his foot he carried his older brother over his shoulder. Rowena walked in behind him with her normal style and grace. But Elizabeth could tell the witch was wary from how close she walked behind Gabriel, or more importantly, Lucifer.

"Christmas came early boys and girls!" Gabriel proclaimed as he walked down the stairs.

"Does it come with a gift receipt?" Sam asked as he met Gabriel at the end of the stairs. The two walked a few steps to the brick wall before Gabriel dropped his 'gift' onto the bunker floor. Sam began to make sure Lucifer wasn't going to go anywhere, chaining him to the wall.

Gabriel walked over to Elizabeth's welcome home hug. The hunter was glad that her angel was back safe and sound, nuzzling her face into his chest. "Why do you smell like cheap beer?" She asked. Gabriel extended his arms out to get a good look at her.

"Caught him with the ol' fake bar trick. Big bro was on some depression trip if you could believe it or not."

"He's awake," Rowena pointed out as she was preparing the spell at the table. Dean and Cas looked over from the doorway that led to the kitchen. Sam stood next to Rowena at the table. Gabriel and Elizabeth were the closest to the Devil. Gabriel turned around to face his older brother as Elizabeth stepped to the side of him to get a good look. Gabriel's hand came up to hold Elizabeth's forearm. Elizabeth could feel Gabriel's grip tighten slightly as Lucifer slowly raised his head.

The Devil took a moment to take in the scene around him before his eyes landed on Sam and he smiled, "Oh, hey, Sam." Sam returned the grin with an icy stare.

Lucifer ignored Sam's glare and continued on, "Oh, look at this. All the people I love to torture in the same room." He watched as Rowena walked towards him, he smiled up at her, half expecting her to yell some witchy words at him. "What's the occasion?" He asked, egging her on. But the witch just placed the bowl she was carrying in front of him and walked away. The lightbulb finally lit, "Ah. Okay, I think I see what's going on. You're planning a trip to save mother Mary, and you need my grace. Is that about it?"

It was Castiel's turn to confront his older brother. His pace was quicker than the witch; there was no fear in his walk. The angel grabbed his brothers hair, pulling Lucifer's head back.

"Good guess," Castiel spoke in his low toned voice. With one switch move, he made a small incision with his angel blade across Lucifer's throat. Lucifer could feel his archangel grace flow out of his neck and into the bowl. Castiel through Lucifer's head back down and walked over to the table.

Lucifer looked up at the group with a helpless expression. But he knew better that none of them would let him go at this stage. So he made sure he was going to have some fun, even in his current state. His next victim was his younger brother, Gabriel, "Okay, you could've done this back at the bar. Could've drained me, killed me. What's this really about? Humiliation? Revenge? Trying to impress your new squeeze?"

"Nah, those are just bonuses," Sam answered, wanting to leave Gabriel and Elizabeth's relationship out of the conversation, "See, we got a lot of work to do back in Apocalypse world, but not a whole lot of time to do it. So I realized something. I realized we could use you." Sam gave Rowena a nod, and the witch smiled.

"Koth Munto Nuntox!"

There in the middle of the room floated the rift. Unlike their last attempt, this rift stayed open. The group began collecting their gear and headed to the rift.

"Use you not to just crack the door open, but to keep it open. So we're gonna drain you. We're gonna keep on draining you." Sam continued.

"Like a stuck pig," Dean added.

"Grace on tap. Sorry, bro." Gabriel smiled.

"And then, when we get back, then we'll kill you," Elizabeth added with a cute smile as if she was talking to a puppy.

Lucifer sighed, "Cool."

The group stood around the rift waiting for Sam's orders. Sam looked over at Rowena, "You gonna be okay back here?"

"Aye," she replied in her Scottish accent, "someone needs to keep an eye on the Devil. Go. Save your mum."

"You ready?" Elizabeth asked Sam. All their eyes were on the tall hunter.

Sam nodded, "Ready." He led the group through the rift, followed by Castiel, Elizabeth, Gabriel, and then Dean. Off to another dimension.

* * *

 **I'm back! Midterms are upon me so I thought it would best to get this to you know beforehand. Next week is reading week and even though I got an essay to write I might be able to squeeze out another chapter. untiltill then I hope you enjoy Lucifer.**


	20. Comfortably Numb

The group stepped onto the top of a small hill in the middle of a forest. Sam, Castiel, Elizabeth and Gabriel fell down the hill like dominos. Dean being the last to cross over, was able to catch his footing and gracefully slid down the hill. At the bottom, the hunter was greeted by everyone on the ground.

"Ow!" Gabriel whined face down. Lifting his head he realized his head was planted in between Elizabeth's legs. His annoyed expression quickly turned into a smirk.

Elizabeth tried her best not to smile. She instead rolled her eyes and sighed, "Oh boy."

The two got on their feet. Elizabeth looked at the rest of the group, almost forgetting that they were there. Dean and Sam looked at her with raised eyebrows whilst Castiel was busy wiping dirt off of his trench coat. Elizabeth's cheeks turned red, "Yeah. Well, that was...fun. I could've used a heads up about this landing site."

Dean took the hint and didn't press her on the subject, "Yeah. Thought we'd get spit out in the same spot, but this isn't it. All right, well Charlie," Dean took a moment before correcting himself, "the other Charlie — said that Mary and Jack have an outpost in Dayton.

"Okay. Let's get our bearings and head that way. Cas, where are we?" Sam asked.

Castiel closed his eyes, "Uh, Kentucky. Northeast Kentucky… Or what used to be Kentucky."

Dean looked up to find the sun, "Which means that's north. Okay, so Dayton's that way. Roughly. Two days by foot but...that way."

"All right. Well, we better get going then," Sam said as he began walking in the direction where his older brother pointed. The group walked for what felt like hours. A light rain sprinkled over their heads but it wasn't anything to take notice of due to the branches overhead making a decent shelter. Without planning it, each member of the group had their own weapon out and ready, just in case. Dean, Sam, and Elizabeth walked together side by side, they somehow got on the topic of old stories of when the three of them were kids.

Roughly twenty feet behind them walked Castiel and Gabriel. The two walked silently for a while until Castiel broke the silence, "Have you, uh have you thought about what's next, after we get back to earth?"

"Uh, yeah, not so much, seeing as we still gotta find Jack and Mary. Ah, not to mention survive Michael and his super angel army." Gabriel quickly responded.

"Right."

Gabriel looked over at his younger brother. He sighed and tried to come up with a better answer, "Although, I did tick off some, uh, bucket list items recently. Got some revenge. Had sex with my soulmate which was pretty cool if you ask me. But what's next for me? I don't really know." Gabriel sighed and kept going, he didn't know if it was something in this other dimensional air or the thought of possible smiting, but he opened up. "I finally got something to live for. I guess the thought of tomorrow isn't really my top priority because I'm not so certain there will be one for me. So I guess I'm just trying to enjoy where I'm at now."

"In the rain walking through the mud for 48 hours?" Castiel asked sincerely.

Gabriel looked up to the group of hunters. The three of them were laughing at something Dean said. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and met Gabriel's gaze. Her smile blew him a kiss before turning back to Sam and Dean. Gabriel smiled and sighed, "Yes bro, exactly."

Suddenly a woman's scream echoes through the forest. For a split second Gabriel thought it came from Elizabeth but with one look it was evident that she was fine. The hunters started to bolt towards the noise. The angels were quick to follow. A few clicks down the path and the hunters could begin to make out three figures. One was obviously not human.

A bearded man fought the monster as it bite the air millimetres from his skin, "Maggie run!" The man yelled at the supposedly Maggie, a young woman standing next to him. Maggie ignored the bearded mans cry and jumped on the back of the monster, trying to distract it. The monster flipped Maggies off it's back as if she was light as a feather.

The hunters were getting close as the monster focused on Maggie. Before it could jump on her Dean stopped running and aimed his shotgun. With a loud bang, the monster was blown backwards. Sam ran up to the monster before it could get its bearings. Holding out his machete, Sam beheaded the creature. Elizabeth ran to the girl Maggie, checking to see if she was hurt.

"What the Hell was that thing?" Dean asked as he walked over to the group. Elizabeth helped Maggie up and the bearded man walked over to stand beside her.

"What do you mean?" Maggie questioned, "A vampire."

Sam looked down at the head of the vampire. The creature was hairless with grey skin. Two large fangs were prominent and it's ears were pointed. "It's not like any vamp we've ever seen."

Elizabeth examined the vampires body, she noticed the overgrown nails that were sharpened at the end to look like claws, "Looks more like the original Dracula after a weekend in Vegas." Gabriel was the only one that let out a chuckle.

"Who are you?" Maggie asked.

"I'm Sam. Uh," he pointed at his brother with the top of his newly stained machete, "Dean, Elizabeth, Gabriel and Cas. We uh…"

"We're not from around here," Dean interrupted, "Tell me, what makes a bloodsucker look like that?"

"Starvation," the bearded man answered, "When Michael's armies started to wipe out the humans, they didn't think about monsters or what happened to 'em when their food source dried up. Turns out, not eating makes them wild. Nothing but pure, stupid appetite."The group fell silent for a moment as they individually examined the body.

"Which way you headed?" Maggie asked.

"North," Elizabeth answered.

"To Dayton?" Maggie's tone became lighter, "We were going that way too. We heard the rebels, Jack and Mary, set up a satellite colony there, an outpost."

Dean and Elizabeth gave each other a smile before looking over at Sam who seemed to have a quizzing look. "Wait. What do you mean you were?"

"Me, Floyd," Maggie pointed at the bearded man, "the rest of our group, we were crossing north through the Morehead tunnel…" Her eyes went foggy, as if she was reliving something, "stumbled into a whole nest of those things."

Floyd wrapped his arm around Maggie, "Nine of us went in. Only me and Maggie came out."

"This tunnel," Dean started, "is it the only way north?"

"There's a mountain pass, but it's a long way around. Tunnel's the quickest route." Maggie answered.

"If the long way is the safe way…" Gabriel began.

"No," Sam interrupted, "We're already two days out from Dayton as it is. We don't have time for a detour." Dean nodded in agreement. Sam continued, "Listen, we've faced worse than a nest of vamps before. Much worse. So if you still want to get to Dayton, we'll keep you safe. As far as we're concerned, we're going through that tunnel."

Maggie and Floyd looked at each other, silently debating on what to do. Maggie then pulled a flashlight out of Floyd's bag and handed it to him.

"You good?" She asked.

Floyd shrugged in response, "What do you think? Second time's a charm, right?" He then pulled Maggie's flashlight out of her bag and handed it to her.

Sam smiled at the two, "All right. Here's the plan. Stay close, keep walking. Anything moves, kill it."

"Let's do this!" Dean called out.

The group followed Maggie and Floyd to the tunnel. Dean and Sam were making small talk with the new additions whilst Castiel fell back to protect the rear. Gabriel and Elizabeth walked in the middle of the pack.

"You sure about this?" Gabriel asked Elizabeth.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to protect my damsel in distress," Elizabeth smirked. She watched Gabriel smile as he rolled his eyes. "Seriously though it'll be fine. There's seven of us, it'd have to take a few dozen of vamps to take us down," she sneaked a quick kiss on Gabriel's cheek to signify her sincerity. Gabriel smiled to himself and dropped the subject.

When they reached the tunnel the group armed themselves with flashlights. Dean and Elizabeth stood ten feet in front of the tunnel, with a shotgun in each hand. Sam peeled back the thin chunk of metal that covered the entrance as Dean and Elizabeth took aim. But nothing ran out. So one by one the group began their trek into the darkness. Dean went first as Sam guarded the rear. For awhile the group was quite, their ears searching for some sort of sound that resembled trouble.

"Arggh!" Floyd cried out. Everyone jumped into action, ready for combat. But Floyd was just sitting on the tunnels ground. "Sorry. Tripped," was his excuse. As he braced himself to stand, Floyd's hand found a shredded backpack. Elizabeth shinned her light on the backpack, the rays caught a bloody shoe as well. No one says a word, but everyone was sharing the same thought. The owner of that shoe is dead.

The group continued, their pace quickened slightly. Dean suddenly raised his arm up at the front of the group, signalling that something was up ahead. As everyone caught up to him the sound of chewing grew louder and louder. Dean's flashlight showed them a vampire crouched over a body. The matching shoe was being worn on the left foot.

"Let me," Sam whispered. He crept up to the vampire. The monster turned to hiss at him just before he beheaded the creature. Dean gestured with his head to move along, the group follows. Seconds later another vampire jumped out of the darkness and goes for Maggie.

"Maggie! Maggie!" Floyd cries out. Dean ran to Maggie. The beams from their flashlights danced across the tunnel's walls. Dean managed to pull the vampire off of Maggie but before he could behead it, the creature ran down the side of the tunnel.

"You all right?" Dean asked Maggie. The young girl nodded. "Good, let's keep moving."

The group continues to press on. As they walked they could hear echos of vampires snarling. Where from and how far away, they couldn't be sure. Soon the tunnel opens up to an area the size of a small ballroom. A hole in the ceiling lets some sunlight shine in as another hole lets water drip down rhythmically. The rest of the tunnel was blocked by rocks.

"Hey. We got a blocked passage over here. Need to move some rocks," Dean called over to the angels. Castiel and Gabriel tuck their angel blades away and walk to the stone wall.

Gabriel rolled his sleeves up and smirked over at Elizabeth, "try not to faint while you're watching darling." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she blushed. As the two angels threw the rocks out of the way Sam noticed a rustling sound coming behind him. Without saying anything the hunter turned around and went to investigate.

The rustling continued, this time attracting Maggie, "Guys…" Floyd nods at the girl and walks towards the rustling.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam called. Dean looks over at his brother and Floyd, his flashlight only going as far as their feet. Just then a vampire jumped out of the darkness to grab Floyd.

"Floyd!" Maggie cried out as she ran towards him. More vampires began to pop out of the shadows, this time aiming for Sam. Sam managed to push one off of him and and kicks another before it got too close.

"I've got it. I've got it," Sam assured the group.

Just before Maggie could reach Floyd a vampire jumps on her back. The young hunter watched as Floyd was being dragged away by his ankles. She froze, her fear getting the better of her. The vampire had a clear shot of her neck but before it could sink its teeth in her, Elizabeth pulled the creatures head back and sliced her machete through its neck as if it was butter. Elizabeth managed to take a breath before she herself was thrown to the ground by yet another vampire who landed on top of her.

"Sammy!" Elizabeth could hear Dean cry. But she couldn't get a good view of either of them.

"Dean!" Sam cried back. Their voices sound miles away as Elizabeth used all her strength to free her arm from the vampires grasp. She swung the machete back and forth above her as the vampire screamed in her face.

"Sam!" This time it was Castiel's voice.

Elizabeth managed to nick the vampires neck causing it to stop thrashing. The hunter took this moment as an advantage and swung the machete again. This time it cut three quarters into the monsters neck. The creature fell backwards, grabbing its neck as it screamed at her. Elizabeth crawled over to the vampire. She swung her machete over and over. Blood splattered on her face as she cried out.

"Sweetheart it's dead, it's dead," Gabriel assured her as he came running over to hold her shoulders. Elizabeth snapped back, and met his gaze.

"Sam!" Castiel's voice echoed through the tunnels.

"Where's Sam?" Elizabeth asked Gabriel, her voice merely a whisper.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, his voice cracking slightly as he does.

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to Dean, the two of them looked as though they've been to hell and back. They watched as Castiel walked back into the open space. The angel's face was covered with a layer of sorrow one would see on doctors telling people that their loved ones didn't make it. Dean starts walking but Castiel stops him with his hand on his chest.

"Dean," Castiel says as he tries to get the hunter's attention, "Dean."

"What?" Dean snapped.

"He's gone."

Then it clicked in Elizabeth's mind. Sam was attacked before her. How many of them went for him? One? Two? There must have been more than a few for them to get him. _Oh my god_ , Elizabeth thought, _they got him._

"No!" Elizabeth cried out. She began to charge down the tunnel but she only made it so far until Gabriel had his arms around her. Dean tried to bolt as well but Cas grabbed his shoulders.

"We don't have time!" Castiel spoke sternly. As if to prove his point, the sound of growling began once again.

Elizabeth tried to shake the arch angel off of her but it was impossible. Tears fell down her eyes as she screamed, "Let go of me! Let go of me!"

"You know I can't do that sweetheart," Gabriel told her.

"We can't save him," Castiel added.

Elizabeth tried one last time to break free until she broke down sobbing. She turned around and cried on Gabriel's shoulder. His grip on her changed from viper-like to a tender hug.

* * *

 **This was the longest chapter I've written so far. I was going to stop when they get to the cave but I thought why not give you guys some emotional shit now instead of later. So here ya go, you're welcome. But in all seriousness thank you all for continuing to read this, I wouldn't keep writing if it wasn't for y'all. Exam season is around the corner so pray for me . Like always I'll try my best to get back to y'all asap but who knows when that will be.**


End file.
